Urge for Ice Cream
by NagiraAkisa
Summary: Xion is your typical ice-creamholic. Every night, she would sneak out for ice cream to fill her urge. However, she never expect her life to change after a certain night just by starting with a single word: Escapee.
1. Night 1

**Hello guys! It is a (oh so uber late) apologize story that I promised to my 'Sing Me A Song' readers. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided to 'chapterize' so it's much easier to read. Cause 10k plus words is too crammed in a single page in my opinion.**

**Umm... I hope you guys would like this first chap, and I'll update the rest as soon as possible! **

**Enjoy, my friends.**

* * *

**Urge for Ice Cream**

Chapter 1: Night 1

It was a quiet summer night. No dogs barking, no cats fighting, no whispers from the wind. Nothing. Just plain silent enveloped the sleeping town. Well, there's nothing strange about this quietness. After all, it's already past midnight. Every people had retired back into their comfy, soft bed and now living in their sweet dream (or nightmares, for the unfortunate one). Well, almost everyone…

If you overlook the town at a high place, you can clearly see light escaped from one of the buildings' top window. And if you have a binocular, you could see a girl writing something on a piece of paper placed on the study table in front of her. The table lamp is the only light source in her room as she continued her scribbling.

The girl is Xion Fair. The daughter and only child of Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough/Fair. She has short midnight black hair, blue eyes and a pair of light pink lips. She wasn't considered as shy or anti-social, in fact, she likes to hang out (mostly window shopping) in shopping mall and play the skateboard. Just two things she need to hang out with girls or boys.

However, Xion doesn't have many friends. Just a small handful of girls and boys. That's it, because her dad is just so uber protective of her. No matter what her mother said, he just would not listen. And because her dad's job is as a high level police officer, a lot of students are scared to get close to her. If Sora, Riku, Hayner wasn't Kairi's, Namine's and Olette's boyfriend respectively (and Pence were friends with Hayner and Olette), she would have no male friends at all. And since those three couples always stick so close to their soul mate and Pence are busy with his IT studies, Xion doesn't have anyone to hang out together. She found herself in her room more often, sitting in front of her study table with some blank music sheet and starts making random music she has in mind. Her acoustic guitar is her only companion during this kind of situation.

Xion sighed and placed her ink pen down. The lyric of a new song was half-finished. She leaned back onto her chair and stared up to the ceiling. She was bored out of her mind, making music for four days straight is boring for her now, and she can hardly concentrate on the lyric on her table.

'I can't do this… Ice cream… I need them now.'

Another thing about this certain black-haired girl is that, she is an ice-creamholic, and she'll do anything to get one when she want it.

Xion opened her balcony door and walked out onto the balcony, but not before she wore her sneaker which is for the purpose just like this, sneaking out. Closing her balcony door silently, she climbed over the railing, and walked to where one of the pillars that support the balcony is. Grabbed the railing tightly, Xion squatted down and moved one of her legs down, trying to wrap around the pillar. When she succeeded, she did the same with her other leg then slowly climbed down.

If anyone knows about her sneaking out for ice cream almost every night, they might asked her why she didn't just buy a lot of ice cream and stored them in the fridge, so she can eat them without the need of sneaking out. Well, she knows that wouldn't be a really good idea as her parents would find out she had eaten yet another ice cream, number X in a row and grounded her from eating any more ice cream or something like that. Plus, whenever she sneaks out, she got to have some fresh air and a walk, something she really need after stayed in her room for too long. And a late night walk is her favorite. Quiet, cool and she's all alone, a time she found to be the best for her to think or relax after a harsh day from school.

Very quickly, Xion reached the ground soundlessly. 'Another job well done.' Xion thought to herself with joy. However, when she walked backward, she unexpectedly stepped on a twig, broke it in half with a loud, crystal clear 'CRUNCH'.

'I spoke too soon…' Xion swallowed the lump in her throat inaudibly before, as if on cue, a male voice exclaimed. "What in the world is that? ! I heard it! Sounds like a 'crunch'! I think it's from outside Xion's room! I must go check on her!"

Xion quickly parted her lips and meowed. "M-Meow~"

After a few seconds, and Xion with her fingers crossed, the same male voice said, "Oh. It's just a cat…" Another voice came quickly after that. "I told you it's nothing. Xion would have scream or come to us if something goes wrong, right? You're too overreacting, Zack."

"B-But, she's my little girl," Xion's father protested and his 17 years old 'little girl' sweat-dropped.

"She's my daughter as well, Zack. Don't worry. Xion can take care of herself. After all, Tifa did teach her some defense moves before."

"Y-You're right. Let go back to sleep."

Soon, the whole house went quiet again. Xion was able to let out a sigh of relief. Because the wall was quite thin, plus her dad's sensitive ears, he can hear almost anything. Good thing her mom was there to stop him from going to her room and Tifa… God, it's been a long time since she last saw Mrs. Strife. 'I wonder how Denzel and the baby are… I hope Tifa is doing well with him/her in her belly and hopefully Cloud didn't stay out too long. Leaving a pregnant wife waiting for him at the time of dawn is just so ungentlemanlike.'

After making sure her dad won't wake up anytime soon, Xion walked to the high wall that separated her from the main road, which she easily jumped then climbed onto it. Silently glad that she was wearing a pair of shorts and a baggy, comfy T-shirt, she leaped and landed soundlessly to the ground below her.

Tonight, would just be like all the previous night…

"Escapee?"

Eh?

In front of her stood a teenage boy dressed overall in earth tone. He has spiky blonde hair, blue eyes like her own, lean yet nicely toned figure and he's just a head taller than her. 'He must be around my age…' Xion thought as she stared at him, surprised that someone other than her is also out at such a late time. 'This is the first time I meet someone else of my age at this kind of time… Ah… What am I thinking? That's none of my concern. Time for ice cream~'

Xion broke the eye contact then walked down the street at her right at a steady pace. She's sure the boy just now is following her, since there's a pair of footsteps behind her and the boy kept on asking her questions. "Hey, why did you climbed out from the house? Are you running away from home? But you didn't seem like that… With no bag and all… Did you use the wall because using the front gate would create noise? Well, that gate does look a bit rusty."

'He's basically questioning and answering himself…' Xion thought as she continued walking. The blonde boy continued his blabbering behind her, he would occasionally ask for her name and age in between his questions, but Xion stayed quiet. She didn't hate his 'companion'; she's just not used to someone else (she's glad his is a student instead of a man though) to approach her and just talked. She hasn't talked to any other students for days, let alone a male.

Not long later (but seems ages), they have arrived Xion's destination: The 24 hour convenient store.

The blonde speaks again. "Oh. You came out to buy stuffs? I always come to this store at night too."

'At night? How 'bout in the day?' The ravenette can't help but wonder.

"Hey~ Is anybody in there? Say something, so this whole thing won't look so strange. It's like I'm talking to myself or my imaginary friend or something…" The blonde said as he entered the store a minute after she did.

'Isn't that what you're doing from the start?' The corner of her lips curved a little by the teen's childishness.

Suddenly, the door of the store chimed and a tall spiky redhead man walked in. "Oh! I knew you would be here, Roxas. What's taking you? I've been waiting for you for so long."

The blonde, now known as Roxas, turned to his friend and said, "Oh. Sorry, Axel. Wait just a minute." He then turned and walked to where the black-haired girl is.

'Wait? God… I've been doing a lot of waiting today-I mean-night.' The tall redhead, Axel, thought to himself but soon left the store and wait for his friend outside like he was told.

"Hey, come on. Say something." Roxas urged again as he approached the girl, who's standing in front of the ice cream freezer, seems to be thinking which ice cream she should buy. "Buying ice cream? They are my favorite dessert!" He stated cheerfully.

Roxas stood beside her and scanned the freezer. With that kind of closeness, Xion couldn't help but relocated her eyes from the vast variety of ice cream onto the smiling face of the blonde. She had to admit, he's pretty handsome…

"There is it." The boy's word snapped Xion out of her mind, and a light blush started to form on her cheek. She just thought him handsome, and she just met him. 'Oh god…'

Roxas opened the freezer and took out three blue packets with only four azure coloured words printed on it.

Xion had noticed that ice cream before, but she has never tried one before. "Sea-Salt Ice Cream?"

Roxas looked to her then said, "Oh. So you do talk." He grinned then nodded. "This ice cream is awesome. I bet you would love them if you are an ice-creamholic such as myself." The blonde said then turned to pay for them. Xion blinked as she registered in his sentence. "W-Wait. What?"

The next thing she knew, Roxas had paid the three ice creams and turned back to her. "Come on, I treat you this ice cream for the night."

"T-That won't be necessary. I'll just buy my own." Xion declined the boy's generous offer. It wouldn't be nice to accept offer from stranger, even though she felt this Roxas boy isn't bad, she still felt uncertain with him.

Surprisingly, the friendly smile doesn't disappear from his face and got replaced by a disappointed frown. He kept smiling then spoke. "Too bad. I already bought your portion. Don't want the ice cream to go to waste now, do we?"

Xion hesitated for a while then suggested, "What if I pay you for it?"

Roxas snorted then replied, "No need for that. Think of it as a friendly gesture or a perhaps an apology for following you all the way from your home till here."

Xion thought about it for a while then finally accepted. "I'll think it as a unique way you used to greet a new person."

Roxas grinned at that statement. A unique way, huh? He actually likes how she thinks… "Suits yourself. Come on, let's eat it outside. My friend is there and I think he is sick of waiting for me."

Xion simply nodded then followed him out.

The relaxing night air caressed her face after she stepped out the air-conditioned convenient store. She slowly took in a deep breath. Ah… Nothing can beat natural cool fresh air… She's pretty sure her lungs are satisfied with the air she breathes.

Xion turned her head then looked at the blonde approached a tall spiky redhead man, then handed him one packet of ice cream. "Here, Axel. Sorry for the wait." She heard him said.

"Na~ Since you bought Sea-Salt Ice Cream, I forgive ya." The man, now Xion know his name is Axel, took the packet from the blonde and started to open it. The blue treat entered his mouth in the next minute. During that time, Xion inspected him. He is really tall, muscular yet lean figure, spiky fiery red hair that was styled (or it that naturally?) downwards that looked like porcupine's spines, small purple tattoos under his eyes that Xion was unable to identify the shape due to the distance and he wore a plain black sleeveless shirt, baggy faded beige trouser and dark red sneaker. He seems nice, despite the hairstyle and tattoos.

Roxas was opening another packet when the redhead noticed the ravenette standing there quietly, looking at them. "Hey, Rox. Do you know that girl who is staring at us?"

Roxas turned to where he was looking then smiled, "It's a new friend I met just now. Come here, don't worry, we won't bite."

"Ya. Cause we chew." That sentence halted Xion's action. A shocked look appeared on her face.

"Shut up, Axel! It's no time for game." Roxas scolded him.

"Okay okay~ Sorry. Just joking around. But, she's a shy one, eh?" Axel apologized then stated, this time made Xion blushed a light pink.

Roxas quickly dismissed the frown on his face then smiled back to the girl. "It's okay, really. We're not bad guys."

"Yup. We say no to drugs. But I say yes to alcohol. Especially beer!" The redhead exclaimed cheerfully, which earned him another scowl from his blonde friend. Xion couldn't help but felt a smile crept onto her face. These two guys in front of her are so different (one been kind and another been loud and humorous), yet they are such good friends. They reminded her of Sora and Riku. Maybe the saying isn't wrong after all, the differences bring the people closer, and the similarities tie the bond tighter.

Roxas let out a sigh then beckoned Xion towards them. "It's really okay. Axel just likes to joke around. Come on. The ice cream is going to melt soon."

Xion nodded then walked towards them. Roxas took the ice cream out from the packet then handed it to the raven haired girl, waiting for her to accept it. "Here, you go."

Xion gave the blue ice cream another look then finally took hold of the stick. While she's inspecting the ice cream beautiful icy blue colour, she didn't realize Roxas had taken out his ice cream and took a bite out of it.

When the blonde saw that she hasn't started eating her ice cream, he urged her on. "Go on. Try it. It's good, I promise."

Xion looked at him then nodded softly. Slowly, she brings the ice cream to her lips then took a smile bite of it at the tip. The moment the ice cream melted in her mouth, her eyes lit up. She…. She has never eaten any ice cream like this one before! "It's salty… But sweet." The words came out from between her lips, a faint scent of sea-salt along with it.

Roxas grinned wider. "Told ya you'll love it." He took a big bite of his ice cream after he finished talking.

Xion smiled faintly back then licked the ice cream; she would like to enjoy this ice cream longer. Suddenly, the boy spoke again.

"My name is Roxas. Roxas Ventego. 18 years old. Nice to meet you."

Next, the redhead introduced himself as well. "The name's Axel. Axel Feuer. 20. Got it memorized?"

Xion nodded silently to both of them and gave them a 'nice to meet you' like what Roxas did a moment ago.

"So, what's your name?" Roxas asked politely.

Xion hesitated. Should she answer him? They did give her their name and age. But should she give them hers? "Why do you want to know my name?"

Roxas blinked innocently then replied, "Well, nothing intentional. Just wanna make a new friend. We seldom see people around your age this late before. Well, except for those drunk, party crazed teens we saw sometimes…" The smile on his face appeared easily. He's just like Sora, so outgoing and cheerful. The only difference is that Roxas seems to be more matured than him.

Xion took another bite from her ice cream. Maybe… She'll just think it as another trade for the ice cream. "Xion." She said then turned around. "Xion Fair. 17." She finished then walked away, towards the way she came from.

"A-Ah! Where are you going? Home? Let me accompany you." Roxas called out to her.

"No need." Xion simply said, kept on walking without looking back.

The males looked at her retreating figure until she's no longer in view. Then, Axel finally asked, "Hey, Rox. Who _is_ she?"

"An escapee."

"W-What? Man, Roxas, why do you always hang out with strange people?"

"Said the pyro, who keep hanging out with me."

"Exactly. You're our strange little friend!" Axel said with a grin.

Roxas smiled and took another bite of the blue, cold treat. "Anyway, she's an interesting one…"

Xion kept on walking, the ice cream had finished, but she still held the ice cream stick in her hand. The surprisingly smoothing scent of sea-salt still lingers on that little piece of wood. She knew the boy was right, she love this ice cream. And there's no doubt she will continue buying it.

That night was a totally different night, with a totally different ice cream… And it is so… … … The smiling face of the blonde she met just now appeared in her mind and another light blush appeared on her face.

"Exciting…"

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter one. Hope to get reviews from you guys so I can know how u thought of it and maybe even suggest me how to make it better. **

**I'm sorry if there are mistakes present in the story, I've checked, but grammar is still not my strength. **

**So thank you for reading! Do plz review/fav/alert. They made me jumped in joy. *input happy face***


	2. Night 2

**Hello guys. This is chapter 2! But the bad news is that it is short... But I hope you guys still can enjoy it despite my writing skills has retrogressed due to months of no story writing.**

**I would like to thank TheSapphireRose, khdayskh1314 and foggraven for their wonderful review and story alert.**

**Thank you khdayskh1314 and foggraven for the fav. **

**I love you guys, and you guys who read this story too. Thank you.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this short chap and sorry for any mistakes.  
**

* * *

**Urge for Ice Cream  
**

Chapter 2

Night 2

It was another quiet summer night, and it was a tiring day for a certain raven-haired girl. Kairi and the girls had planned an all girls' day activities. They went to the shopping mall and went into almost every store there is, they also watched a movie at the cinema, then went for manicure and pedicure, facial and lastly a full body massage before they bid one another farewell and went home when the sun sets.

Xion could still remember the beautiful sunset she witnessed today and how breathtaking it is. That's one thing she loves about Twilight Town.

Decided not to continue with her lyric making, Xion collapsed onto her comfy bed with a book in hand and began to read one of her favorite books series, Hearts of the Kingdom: 358/2 Days of Life. 'I can't wait to get my hand on the latest installation of this series: 'Dusk Day Dawn'.' Xion thought happily as she flipped to the page where she last read and continue it with excitement.

However, when she was reading the part where the main character of this book found out the hidden secret of his best friend, her taste buds suddenly have the urge to taste sweet sea salt, and her stomach agreed with them. The ravenette gave her clock a glance from her book and let out a sigh. It's already midnight, way pass her bedtime hour. But because it's summer holiday, her parents decided to let it slide.

'Hmm… Might as well give myself a stretch and refreshment after this long day,' Xion thought and slid off her bed, after she placed the bookmark between the pages. Wore her shoes and climbed off the balcony, she paid more attention to the ground beneath her feet this night and successfully climbed out from her house.

Gave herself a mental congratulation for not waking up her father, the ravenette looked up to the sky, admiring the stars that seem to be winking at her, as if telling her that they will keep her secret every night.

Happy with the coolness and wonders of the night surrounding her, Xion walked down the oh-so-familiar path to the convenient store for her nightly refreshment. As she's walking, her thoughts changed from her recently read addictive book to a certain blonde guy. A question surfaced without any warning, 'Will I meet him tonight?' And that caught her off guard.

'W-Wait! I actually wanted to meet him? Come on Xion, he's still kinda a stranger to you, even though you know his name, which is Roxas and oh what a unique name that is….. W-What in hell! Why do I think of that? !' Xion hugged her head and scolded herself for acting like a love-struck amateur again. Oh. She just thought of the word 'love-struck'.

'I DON'T LIKE HIM!' Xion screamed mentally and pounded herself on the head. 'We are just acquaintance. That's it. Nothing more. Even if he is quite good-looking... Oh god! I hate you brain!'

Decided to stop arguing with her own mind, the ravenette quicken her walking pace. Hoping to eat the icy treat sooner in order to calm herself down and make her mind goes blank, free from all the annoying thoughts. Ice creams have always been her mind cleaner, and never once they failed her.

Really soon, the convenient store came into her view and fortunately (or should it be unfortunately?) for her, the nighttime duo she met last night isn't anywhere near the small building.

"Okay. Go buy ice cream, eat, go back, read then sleep. Follow this plan, Xion. You really shouldn't overdo things today. It's been tiring enough." Let out a breath she doesn't even know she's holding, Xion tried to make herself look normal enough then entered the store.

Picked out the best shaped Sea Salt Ice Cream from the ice cream freezer, Xion quickly paid the correct amount of munny (which is surprisingly cheap for such a delicacy) then exited the store. Threw the packaging into a public trash bin, Xion gave the copper-sulphate-crystal-coloured ice cream a bite at the tip. Like a hurricane blowing at the speed of 200 mph, everything that she had argued with herself a moment ago disappeared.

There's nothing in her mind but relaxation, the ice cream and its exotic taste, the stars and well… A faint smile of a certain someone. But this time, Xion remained calm; instead, she held a smile on her face as well.

She realized just how dumb it is that she actually thought of not wanting to see that nighttime duo again. They are going to be her friends, and not just any friend but 2 new **male** friends that shared the same liking as her.

She admitted; she's actually sick of spending her night walks alone. She had always imagining having someone to share it with. Someone to hang out with instead of staying in her room all day and night. Now, they're all coming true. Fate had allowed her to meet just that 'someone' that she always wanted. Roxas Ventego and Axel Feuer are going to be her new nighttime and ice cream buddies. They're going to change her life at the time of night and increase her short list of male friends by 2.

She has to seize this fate of hers. She just wished they really are the one she had been seeking, caused she has waited for too long for a new light in the night…

* * *

**Sadly, that's the end of this chap. I'm so sorry for it to been so short... You see, I wanted to fit per night in one chapter. Some nights would be shorter than some others, so don't be angry that there will be some short chaps in the future.  
**

**Thank you again for reading. Plz review/fav/alert. They made me soooooooooooo happy. *insert happy face*  
**


	3. Night 5

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chap! This time it is longer and be warned that there is a fight scene, but since i rated it K plus, there is no blood. Anyway...**

**I would love to thank ****TheSapphireRose, khdayskh1314 and foggraven for the wonderful reviews to this story. Especially khdayskh1314 and foggraven for review the previous chapter.**  


******Next, I would love to thank khdaykh1314, foggraven and Hog s Head for fav the story.  
**

******Moving on, I would love to thank ********TheSapphireRose, khdayskh1314, foggraven, Hog s Head and HeartsMockingjay for alerting the story.**  


**************Last but not the least, thank you all you readers for your loyalty.  
**

**************That's all for announcement, you may now enjoy the story, my friend. Oh! Sorry for any mistakes!  
**

* * *

**************Urge for Ice Cream  
**

Chapter 3

Night 5

It's been 3 nights since the night Xion had decided to create a stronger friendship with the nighttime duo and 4 nights since she met them in person. Every night, she kept wondering where would they be and when they would meet again.

The ravenette has been going to the store at the same time she met Roxas outside of her house. She thought that he would pass by around the same time at night again but never once she saw him, on the way to the store and back. Once she even stayed outside of the store, waiting for maybe one of them to show up. But none of them did and Xion have to left for home with disappointment and an empty ice cream stick.

"Maybe… We're just not meant to meet each other anymore… Maybe they are not the one…"

Disappointment and sadness washed over her as she finished the last piece of ice cream from the stick. She has been waiting for them again, leaning onto a lone street lamp, eating the ice cream as slowly as she could to prolong the time. But it seems like none of them are going to show up that night.

Let out a sigh, Xion lifted herself away from the street lamp then headed home. Her head was casting low for half of the trip, before she remembered something that made her head shot up.

'Mom would suspect the ice cream sticks in my room's dustbin. If I keep adding them to the growing number, she'll figure it out eventually! I should just dispose it out here.'

Glancing around, Xion noticed a steel trashcan standing alone under a street lamp, at the corner of a house's outer wall.

"I believe they wouldn't mind me using it," Xion said to herself then walked towards the trashcan.

After she threw the ice cream stick into the trashcan and replaced the steel cover, she turned and was about to leave but something caused her to turn back.

"Hey~ Little *hiccup* gurl~ What cha *hiccup* do~ doing out *hiccup* so~ laaaaaate~?"

A drunken man. A seriously drunken middle-aged man had called out to her as he staggered out from the intersection of the road, passed by the trashcan and drunkenly waved a hand to her while another one holding a bottle of strong beer by the neck.

Xion has always been careful when she's out at night, and never once she met a drunken person until now. 'I should have just stick with my usually route. And how can I be so careless? Why didn't I hear his approaching footsteps?'

Xion gave the man another look then turned away, knowing the best thing to do now is to ignore him and leave. She had only walked for a few steps when a sudden strong force pulled her back by her wrist, caused her to bump into the chest of the man.

"Where do ya *hiccup* think ya going~? I'm ma *hiccup* talking to ya~ pretty~ gurl~" The drunk man mumbled, attempted to wrap his arms around the ravenette but she noticed it.

'Oh God! He's reek of beer and cigarettes!' Xion's face scowled in disgust and she quickly pulled herself away before he could give her a 'hug' or sexual harassment in her opinion. When the strong grip on her right wrist doesn't loosen, Xion extended out her left hand and gave the man's hand a scratch as hard and as painfully as she can.

The man yelped in pain as her nails dug into his flesh and the grip on her was loosened. Xion quickly use this chance to pull away and leave a distance that was out of reach between the two of them.

'I could just run away now, but god knows who else would he bother tonight? There could be someone else that might be out at this time, like some party crazed teens Roxas said last time. I better just put him to his place before he did any of those.' Xion thought to herself and slowly stood into her fighting pose, remembering all the self-defense moves Tifa Strife had taught her.

"How *hiccup* dare ya~ hurt me! Kitty~! *hiccup* Ya…. gonna pay *hiccup* for that~!" The man, who could hardly stand properly, threatened the teenage girl before him.

Xion twitched slightly at his calling. Really? Kitty? She loathed that kind of calling! She felt a vein in her head popped.

The next thing she knew, the man slammed his bottle of beer into the wall, broke the bottom half of it and the remaining brownish liquid rushed out. He held the broken part of the upper bottle towards her, a devilish smirk placed on his flushed red face.

Xion knew fighting someone with a weapon and none on her own could be dangerous, but she also knew running away now is not a good option. This man before her seems to be a little sober than before and his anger towards her would encourage him to chase after her if she decided to flee. And letting him know where she lives isn't good too. And if he woke her father up, she may be saved and the man would be punished, but… She can kiss night walk goodbye forever.

'Just remember what Tifa taught you, Xion. If she can fight hands to weapons, you can too.' Xion focused all her attention to the swaying man in front of her and stood her ground, waiting for him to make the first move.

"I'm ma *hiccup* cut that pretty face of ya *hiccup* so bad, no one woulda want ya! YA!" The man threatened her one last time then charged towards her, both of his hand gripped onto the bottle's neck, the sharp shards of glass pointed dangerously towards her.

Xion waited for the right moment, stood firmly on the ground. 'One… Two… NOW!' As the man thrust the bottle towards her, Xion quickly ducked down and send a quick sidekick to the side of his knee, implied damage as well as knocking down his already imbalance balance. As the man staggered backwards, trying to catch his footing while hissing in pain, Xion quickly got back up to her feet and send a high sidekick to his neck, hoping it was enough to make him fall down in pain and perhaps hit his head on the ground and go out cold. Good thing she was wearing shorts that night.

But luck won't on her side this turn, the man did stumbled back away even more, but his left leg was able to catch the fall. However, the bottle in his hand had slid out and fell onto the floor.

Xion couldn't help but cursed that her plan didn't exactly worked out.

The man coughed due to the kick to his neck but once he recovered, he snickered then said, "Oh~ Little Kitty sure can protects herself." The ravenette noticed that the alcohol has started to loss its effect, and so were the hiccups. The man continued, "But that doesn't mean I'll give up!"

'Oh God… Why can't he just faint or something? !' Xion cursed again in her mind.

"Look out, Bad Kitty. Here I come!" The man shouted and lunged towards her with his bare hands stretched out, perhaps in an attempt to grab her. Xion quickly got back to her fighting pose and when the man was close enough, she dodged his out-stretched hand to the side and sent a punch to his temple with her knuckle, hoping the impact would make him dizzy and painful enough to fall.

The man staggered again but once again caught his footing. Clutching his throbbing temper, he let out a low, pained moan. After the dizziness ceased, he turned to look at Xion, his eyes filled with anger, and so was his voice. " You…"

Xion twitched at the amount of anger she felt from that single word.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! YAAAAA!" The next thing she knew, the man charged towards her fast with a fist held high. Due to the shock, she wasn't able to react quickly and resulted with a punch to her cheek. She yelled out in pain as she stumbled backwards, unable to protect herself when the man landed another punch to her right collarbone, near the joint of her arm.

'Come on, Xion! Fight back! Hit his nose or something!' Xion tried to collect herself back together and ignore the pain the best she could. She held her hands up like a boxer and managed to protect herself from another punch. Xion was finally able withstand the pain from her cheek to open her eyes a little to look at her attacker, backing, dodging and blocking, waiting for the most suitable opening to lay an attack. After the man sent another punch to her hand, she saw an opening and drew her left hand back, formed a tight fist. As she was going to swing it towards the man…

"PANG!"

"ARGH!"

A metallic bang rang loudly into the night and so was the man's surprised and pain filled shout. As the man stumbled towards his left, Xion saw her chance then swung her fist to the side of his face, right on the temple, so hard that he finally fell onto the ground, out cold. Seeing the fallen man didn't moved an inch after he fell, Xion was finally able to relax her muscles and took as many deep breaths as she needed. Exhausted from the pain and the unexpected event, Xion slowly slid down onto the ground with a soft thud.

At the corner of her eye, she saw a pair of shoes and guessed that it belongs to the person that attacked the man just now. "Thanks for your help…" The ravenette thanked the person without lifting her head.

"That's alright. The main concern is, are you alright?"

'*Gasp* That voice!' Xion looked up and just like she guessed, it was the blonde boy she met 5 nights ago. "R-Roxas…" There he stood, Roxas Ventego, dressed just like the first night they had met each other, but this time he was holding a steel trashcan cover which have a dent at the side in his hand. That must be where the metallic sound came from.

Roxas seems to be shock to see her as well. "Xi-Xion? The person he was punching at was you? !" Roxas stared at her with surprise and also admiration when he remembered the final punch she sent to the man. She's pretty strong for a girl of her age. Just then, he noticed the red bruise on her left cheek. "Oh my God! Are you alright? Did he hit you?" Roxas let the trashcan cover dropped to the ground without a care and rushed to kneel in front of her. "Let me see your bruise." Roxas instructed like a loving mother to her child as he lifted his right hand and gently cupped her face, examining how serious the bruise was. "God… It's turning really red… A little purple is coming out too…"

Embarrassed to let Roxas see her in this condition and blushed at his gentle contact, Xion quickly lifted her hand to tell him she's okay. "Roxas, I'm fine. Just a little bruise." But it doesn't go as smooth she planned. As she moved her right hand, her arm joint area suddenly ached, causes her to wince and on instinct, placed her left hand over where the man had hit her just now.

"You okay? What's wrong there? Let me see," Roxas said in the motherly like tone again then switched his attention to her arm. Roxas was about to slid her shirt's collar off her shoulder when Xion stopped him, blushing madly. "W-What are you doing?"

"Huh? For examine the injury of course. What else? Just let me check on it," Roxas answered and moved his hand towards her shirt's collar again, but got swatted away by Xion.

"B-But do you have to make me expose my shoulder to you?" Xion couldn't help but blushed even redder, embarrassed that she asked even said it.

Roxas blinked a few times then realized what situation he's in right now. "O-Oh! I'm so sorry for acting that way! It's just that I used to live with my aunt's family and my little female cousin always got herself hurt and I have to help her bandage up. I guess that's why I'm acting like this. That whole first-aid thing became a habit. I'm so sorry." Roxas retreated his hand, a light blush spread across his cheeks. Just thinking that he was about to see an exposed shoulder of a girl he hardly know makes him feels like a pervert.

"I-It's okay. At least you explained..." An awkward silence lasted for a few minutes as the both of them busy blushing and didn't know what to say. Until Xion decided to speak up and broke it, "Um… My arm is okay. He didn't punched too hard there, my face too. It just stings a little…" Xion moved her hand to touch her own cheek and flinched at the lightest touch. 'I hope it won't turn fully purple. I have no idea how to explain it to dad!'

Roxas also snapped out of his daze and spoke, "Ah, that's good to hear. We just need to apply some ice to prevent it from getting swollen and also lessen the pain. Come on, let's go to the convenient store to get some ice and sea salt ice cream too."

"Sea Salt Ice Cream?" Xion murmured. She just had one, but another one won't hurt. Maybe the taste can even help her to forget the pain.

"Yup. I bet you want one of them, right?" Roxas asked with a smile as he slowly stood up and offered his hand to her.

Xion nodded then accepted his hand, slowly stood back on her two feet.

As they are about to leave, Xion gave a last look at the unconscious man on the ground and asked, "Do you think it is okay to leave him here? What if he woke up before someone found him?"

Roxas gave the man a look then answered, "It's okay. The same thing would have happened when he has drunk himself to death. And don't worry. With a punch in the temple and a blow to the back of his head would most likely knock him out till sunrise. Come, we must treat your bruise before it got any worst."

Xion nodded then followed him to the convenient store. Along the way, she asked, "How did you know he was drunk?"

Roxas smiled then answered, "It was easy actually. Firstly, he reeks of beer, and really strong as well. Secondly, why would a man attacked a girl in the middle of the night? Most likely a drunken person or a sick pervert would. And finally, I saw the beer bottle, and the beer on the ground hasn't dried up, so it means it was spilled not long ago."

Xion looked at him and complimented, "Wow. You have very keen eyes and observation skill."

"A-Ah ha ha. It was nothing, really. Thanks for the compliment though. You yourself have a really good punch to that man just now. Did you happen to take karate lesson or something similar? That was an awesome punch. And by the look of it, you seem to have fought with him way before I show up," Roxas said.

Xion blushed at his compliment towards her. "Thank you for yours too. No, I didn't take any lessons, but the wife of my father's best friend taught me some defense moves. And when that man wanted to have some 'fun' with me, I just gotta teach him a lesson. Plus, he might hurt someone else who is more helpless if I just flee."

Roxas let out a hearty laugh, making Xion's heart skipped a beat. "I believe we both taught him a huge lesson. He isn't going to bother anyone anytime soon."

Xion smiled back and nodded her head. Everything that happened just now is really unexpected, but it allowed her to meet Roxas again and she's happy about that.

For the next hour, the two of them chatted happily with each other (with Roxas treating and inspecting her bruise once in a while) while eating Sea Salt Ice Cream. It seems like Axel had left for Radiant Garden for a few days, so Roxas decided to stay at home. No wonder she didn't meet any of them for the previous nights.

With every topic they talked about, each of it keep tightening a bond between the two teens that they hardly knew it exists.

* * *

**That's all for this chap! I think this is the first time I wrote a fighting scene (to think about it now... It's not much of a fight, isn't it?), so I'm sorry that it is not good. **

**Thank you for reading and hope to see you in the future chaps.**

**Plz review/fav/alert if you like it, they are like my treats! *insert puppy face***


	4. Night 14 (Part 1)

**I'm back! Anyone missed me? No? Okay... Moving on...**

******I would love to thank ****TheSapphireRose, khdayskh1314, foggraven, Twin Judge of Gemini, PooperScooper000, and Miwasaki Yuki rin for the wonderful reviews to this story. Especially foggraven, Twin Judge of Gemini, PooperScooper000, khdayskh1314, and Miwasaki Yuki rin for review the previous chapter.**

******Next, I would love to thank khdaykh1314, foggraven, Hog s Head, Twin Judge of Gemini, and PooperScooper000 for fav the story.**

**************Moving on, I would love to thank ********TheSapphireRose, khdayskh1314, foggraven, Hog s Head, HeartsMockingjay, ********Twin Judge of Gemini, and PooperScooper000** for alerting the story.

**********************Last but not the least, everyone who continue to read this story. Thank you everyone!  
**

**********************I'm sorry that this chap took me quite a long time to put up and I hope it is long enough for you all. Be warned that the Axel here might be a little OOC and there might be typos as well, I always missed them when I'm checking... **

**********************Anyway, I hope you guys would enjoy this chap.**

* * *

**********************Urge for Ice Cream  
**

Chapter 4

Night 14 (Part 1)

It has been more than a week since Xion started to hang out with Roxas and Axel every night in front of the convenient store, eating ice cream while walking around town and sometimes even spent their time at the playground.

And tonight was one of those nights. Xion was playing on the swing as she waited the blonde and redhead to arrive with Sea Salt Ice Cream and also something called 'Chakrams' that Axel said he wanted to show her.

As she waited, she thought back to all the times the three of them had spent together. Ever since she met Roxas again at an eventful night, she was able to make contact with them and started hanging out. And about the bruise on her cheek she got that night, she was able to make up a lie about rolling off the bed and hit her cheek onto the bedside table when her parents asked her about it. Luckily, they fell for it, so her regular night walks and new nighttime friends remain as a secret.

It might be strange for a lot of people that Axel, Roxas and herself only spend their time together at night and not during the day, and perhaps there are people (who saw them) mistaken them as a bad gang or something. But Xion knew in her heart that Roxas and Axel are good people, they are the one that she has always wanted to hang out with at night.

They didn't steal, smoke, drink (except for Axel, sometimes he brought a can of beer with him, but he has better control on alcohol than that drunk she met nights ago, since never once she saw that spiky haired pyro's face got red from the alcohol), do drugs and any other things that are illegal. They are just like her, wanted a refreshing night walk. And have someone to share the same liking makes thing even better. 'The more the merrier' as Axel had said.

Xion know that she would be safe with them. And whenever she hangs out with them, the quiet personality and poker face she wore at their first meeting has disappeared long ago. She can be so expressive with them, they made her feel so free in a kind of way. She felt their presence with her really changed her like she hoped and she can't helped but been so happy about it.

"Xion~"

The ravenette stopped her swinging and turned to the voice. It was from Roxas, and behind him is a rather sad looking Axel, with two spiky wheel-like things in his hands.

Xion got off the swing and trotted over to greet them. "Hi Roxas! Hi Axel! Um…"

Roxas followed her gaze to his pyro friend, who's squatting on the ground, his back to them, drawing small, slow circle with his index finger with his head held low like a depressed kid. The two spiky wheel-like things placed beside him.

"W-What wrong with Axel tonight?" Xion asked, concerned. She swore she can see dark depress aura above his head.

Roxas let out a sigh then answered, "The store's out of Sea Salt Ice Cream. The next thing I know, he's like this."

Xion gasped at the news. "They ran out of ice cream? !" Being an ice-creamholic, she felt the sudden to cry when she knew she won't be having any of them tonight. And she's actually craving for two at the moment, knowing she will have none made her really sad.

"Ya. They said the stock will co-" When Roxas turned his head away from Axel and onto Xion, he was greeted by glassy blue eyes that looked like they are going to burst out tears any moment and a sad frown on her face. To make things short, she looks like a cute, poor puppy being kicked. Hard. 'Is she going to…. Cry?'

"A-Ah. Xion. What's wrong?" Roxas panicked and tried to calm her down by placing his hands on her shoulder, seeing her shaking, trying to hold back the tears.

"They ran out of ice cream. And I want ice cream…" Xion murmured. She knows she's acting like a little child, but she just can't help it. Ice cream for her is like a friend, and losing it is so painful for her. "Why did they run out of ice cream? They are a convenient store for god's sake, why did they run out? That's not convenient at all!"

Roxas bent down to her eye level and cooed. "They only ran out of Sea Salt Ice Cream. Not all ice creams. Shh... Now, now. Don't cry."

Xion looked at Roxas and asked, "Aren't you sad, Roxas? You love Sea Salt Ice Cream as much as the rest of us. Why aren't you sad?"

Roxas gave her a small soft smile then said, "That's because I know where else we can get them."

That stopped Xion from shaking, urging to cry and sad at a snap of a finger. "What?"

"I know where we can get them. So I'm not sad. Does that make you feel better?" Roxas asked gently, like back when he checked on her bruise. That gentle, caring, motherly type of tone. How can his voice be so… comforting…?

Xion finally able to put back a smile on her face and nodded her head.

Roxas smiled on and said, "That's a good girl."

Unexpectedly, Roxas landed a small peck on her forehead before he pulled away and gently stroke the top of her head. "I'll go make Axel stand up, so we can go get ice cream, okay?"

Xion, with a blush on her face, nodded slightly to the blonde in front of her.

Roxas smiled then walked over to Axel, who's now lying on his side, his back still facing them. "Come on, Axel. Stop been depressed and stand up so we can get Sea Salt Ice Cream. I really don't know why the heck you still acted like this after I told you that back at the store."

Those are what Xion heard Roxas said to Axel before he started (or tried) to pull Axel up. Slowly, she lifted her hand and touched her forehead slightly, right on where Roxas had kissed her. A brighter blush appeared on her face when she thought about it again.

Why did he suddenly kiss her? Is it to calm her down? Is it because she's acting like a kid so he did that? Xion suddenly remembered what Roxas told her last time, that he always need to look after his young female cousin, whenever she's sad, hurt and lonely. Perhaps that's why he did it… Maybe somehow she reminded him of his cousin, and caused him to act so caring and protective, like a big brother.

'He didn't kiss me because he wanted to… He kissed me because he thought that would calm me down… He thought that is the best method to… Because I looked and acted like a child in front of him… That's why he's acting like that… Not any other reason…' Strangely, with those thoughts in her head, Xion felt sad instead of the opposite. 'Why? Does my chest… Hurts?'

"Come on Axel. Stand up already!" Roxas literally demanded his tall friend, but he just wouldn't budge. Finally, the spiky blonde gave up and turned towards Xion. "Hey, Xion. Let's get those ice cream back here, seems like Mr. Depress here can't even move a single muscle.

Xion's mouth formed an 'o', then she nodded.

"We'll come back later, Axel. Just stay here and don't leave on your own, okay?" Roxas asked Axel. And when a soft 'Okay' was heard from the man on the ground, Roxas instructed Xion to follow him then the both of them left the playground and Axel.

After waking side by side for a few minutes in silence, Xion decided to speak up, "So… Where will we be getting those ice creams at this kind of time? Are there any other 24 hours convenient stores around here except for the one we always go?"

Roxas turned to look at her then answered, "Nah. That's the only 24 hours convenient store in Twilight Town. I thought you know about that too, considered that you're also a night person like us."

Xion looked at him then answered, "I never go far. So I always only go to that same store. But if it was the only 24/7 store in Twilight Town, then where can we get ice creams?"

"My house."

Xion blinked thrice. "Y-your house? We're going to your house?"

Roxas nodded then said, "Yup and no worries. My parents are not at home at the moment, so we don't have to sneak in like ninjas."

Xion shook her head slightly and stopped her steps, which Roxas mirrored. "I'm not worrying about the sneaking in part. It's just that… I'm going to a boy's house, which now I know is empty, at the time of the night when everyone in town is asleep. Doesn't that scream 'Be careful!' to my face?"

Roxas blinked and thought for a few seconds before he got the message Xion is sending, a faint red painted on his cheeks. He can be really clueless sometimes. "O-Oh! I-I understand what you mean. But we're so close to where I live and I can't let you walk back alone… How about this, we walk to my house, and then you wait outside while I get the ice creams. Is that okay with you? Cause I really don't want to see you fight another drunk guy on the way back alone. Please, Xion. Trust me. I won't hurt you in any kind of way."

It was time for Xion to think as she looked into Roxas's eyes, where she found nothing but pleading and honesty. Roxas isn't a bad guy, and she knows that. "Ya. You're right. I shouldn't have doubt you in the first place." After all, Roxas isn't _him_.

Roxas smiled and sighed in relief. "That's a relief. Thanks for trusting me, Xion. But if you still feel insecure, we can just stick to the plan, okay?" All he got is a nod accompanied with a smile, and that's enough for him. Then, the both of them continued the journey.

Just as Roxas said, they reached his house in a few minutes. What Xion didn't expect to find out is that…

"You live in an apartment?" They stood in front of a short apartment building, which seems to have only 3 floors. Xion noticed there are only three doors, which means that each floor is an apartment. The whole building doesn't looked run down, instead, it was the opposite. There's an outer wall and a steel gate surround the building and a well-kept garden in front of it. Xion followed Roxas through the steel gate without a sound as Roxas replied, "Ya. My mom doesn't like big houses, and my dad usually off on business trips anyway. So we think an apartment is enough for a small family like us."

The ravenette nodded her head as she followed the blonde through the small garden then up the steel stairs, towards the 3rd floor. As she waited for Roxas to find his key and unlock the door, Xion looked around. Living on the 3rd floor is so good! There are sceneries to see, more and colder breeze, and so much quiet than living on the ground floor. Xion drew in a deep breath, looking up to the sky. Now standing on the 3rd floor, Xion felt a step higher from touching the stars.

'I bet all this feeling is so much bigger if I'm on floor 20 or more!' Xion smiled to herself then turned to Roxas when she heard the click of a lock.

Roxas pulled the door opened then asked, "So are you going to wait outside or come in for a while?"

"Actually, I would like to see how your house looks like inside, if you don't mind," Xion questioned, the slight fear of being alone in an empty house with another boy vanished long ago.

"Sure, better than letting a lady such as you waiting outside in the cold night. Ladies first." Roxas said gentlemanly then opened the door wider, inviting her in. Xion looked into the house through the door; it was dark inside (which of course it is since the light wasn't on and no one is in) except for the moonlight shining in from some windows. Unknowingly, she hesitated for a while before stepping into the building. Xion was looking around in the dark, didn't expect the front of her shoe knocked onto something. Losing her balance, Xion felt herself falling facedown towards the floor.

"KYA!"

"Be careful!" A male voice exclaimed then she felt a hand gripped tightly onto her wrist, pulling her away before she could hit the ground. As Xion is catching her breath, she didn't realize her back was actually leaning against Roxas's chest. When she finally snapped out of her mind, she pulled away a little, as Roxas's hold on her is still tight.

"A-Ah. Thank you, Roxas. But you can let go now. Thank you," Xion said.

"N-No problem," Roxas replied then let go of her so quick like she was on fire. "It's my fault. I've forgotten to tell you that the porch area is so much smaller than the average houses. The platform of the house was so close to the door, quite a few visitors do tripped as well. I'm so sorry. I should have on the lights first before inviting you in."

Xion gave him a forgiving smile. "It's okay, Roxas. Some things would just slip out of our mind."

"Ya, I guess so. But it's a good thing you didn't fell, the floor is really hard. Axel got a nosebleed last time." Roxas said then on the lights in the porch before he closed the door. "Almost the same thing happened to Axel when he first came to my house, he tripped and fell, face first. I tried to stop his fall, but he's just too heavy for me. So he ended up with two tissues up his nostrils for the next 10 minutes in my house. I wish you have seen his face when he got up from the floor. It's priceless."

"What does he looked like?" Xion asked as she took off her shoes and followed Roxas to what she presumed is the kitchen.

"I can't tell you that. Axel made me swore not to tell anyone about it. You just have to ask him yourself." With the flick of some switches, the kitchen lit up with warm fluorescent lights, chasing away the shadows. Xion stared at the kitchen with awe, the wood was sprayed white professionally, and the counter top is made of smooth black marble. There's also an island positioned in the middle, with a bowl of fruits placed on it. The overall design gives out a clean and really bright feel instead of the usual kitchen feel, like the kitchen in her house.

"This kitchen is beautiful…"

"Glad you like it. My mom adores black marble, so we used it in the kitchen, and white wood to bring out the contrast." Roxas explained as he walked towards the freezer and open the top compartment, searching for Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"You guys sure have a good taste in interior design." Xion complimented while looking around the kitchen, from top shelves which contain beautiful clean glasses of every kind to the jars of different spices and pastas placed neatly on the counter. "Not to mention the organizing too."

"Thanks for the compliments. Ah! Got it~" Xion turned towards Roxas to see him pulled out a square brown cardboard box from deep within the freezer, frost and ice coated the box in a thin layer. Closed the freezer then placed the box onto the island's counter, Roxas opened it and took 3 Sea Salted Ice Cream packets out, each of them coated with ice just like their box home. Peering into the brown box, Xion realized it was totally full of Sea Salt Ice Cream. Nothing else but that.

"You have a box full of Sea Salt Ice Cream in your house? !" Xion exclaimed in both awe and jealously. If only she can have a box of ice creams like that at her place… "Why do you always buy from the convenient store at night when you have so many at home?"

"Jealous, huh? God, your expression is the same as Axel's! Hahaha!" The blonde laughed.

Xion pouted. "Oh shut up and answer my question." But he didn't answer. "What's wrong now? Suddenly turned into a mute."

Roxas smirked slightly then decided to continue trolling her. "Well, you did tell me to shut up, don't you?"

Xion was red with embarrassment and a little (just tiny little, who could be angry at Roxas for long?) angry at Roxas for trolling with her. "So you decide to play huh? Then…" The next thing Roxas knew, Xion snatched the ice cream box off the counter and ran off with it. "I'll be having these~!" Xion finished in a sing-song tone, dashed out of the kitchen and entered the first room she saw: The Living Room.

"Hey! Wait up, you little thief!" Xion looked over her shoulder and saw Roxas chased after her, but he didn't looked angry, in fact, he looked like he's having a fun time chasing her around the living room, telling her to give up and surrenders the ice creams in a playful tone.

And her answer is the same. "Never~!" She dashed out of the living room, with the ice cream box still held in her hands, she made a turn and run down the hallway. When she saw a door of a certain room was ajar, she entered it without a second thought and locked it behind her.

Xion grinned widely while catching her breath, still leaning against the door. She has never had such a great time in a long time, playing tag seems to bring joy to all ages without fail. After her heart beat back to the normal speed and Roxas's running footsteps now became slow pacing (she guessed he was sneaking around, looking for her), Xion decided to find a place to hide in this particular room if Roxas ever did able to break in.

With the help of the bright moonlight from the only window in the small room, Xion was able to make out she was in a bedroom. Noticed the single-size bed placed right beside the window, Xion guessed this must be Roxas's room.

Looking around, Xion realized the room is simply furnished: A L-shaped study table at the corner of the room, one end of the table touched the head of the bed. A round shaped bed light with fishes circled around it, placed right behind the head of the bed. At her right side, the whole wall was made into a shelf, filled with different books and boxes. There's also a TV and a device at the other side of the room with a star-shape on top, which she wasn't quite sure what it is. The only furniture she didn't saw is a wardrobe.

'Maybe the clothes are kept somewhere else…' Xion thought.

The ravenette noticed that the number of hiding place here is slim to none; there's no space between the bed and the floor, there's no wardrobe to hide in, and the space under the study table is not a good place as well, because it is in plain sight, and leaning onto the wall then slipped out don't always work out.

'Seems like I just have to make sure Roxas stayed out until we decided to stop the game.' She placed the box of ice cream onto the study table and walked back to the door to make sure it remained locked. When she was certain, she went back looking around the room. 'I like how they decorate the lamp and the door. So unique.'

Just then, she heard the floor creaked softly outside the room, it's caused by Roxas for sure. 'Oh! He's here!' Xion quickly ducked away from the door and leaned onto the wall, listening for other noises.

Then the knob turned, and when the door refused to open, it started to shakes and turned multiple times. "So she is in there, huh? Good thing I always bring a spare key with me."

OMG? ! Really? !

When she heard the click of the lock, Xion quickly jumped in front of the door and pushed it with all her might, preventing Roxas from entering.

On the other side, Roxas was about to try to open the door again. It wasn't locked now, but he still can't swing it open. It couldn't be his TV blocking it, so it must be…

"Xion. Just open the door, I know you're in there and you're trapped."

"Am I? Or is it you that is trapped?"

"Just give up, Xion. And return the loot you stole."

"Never!"

Then there was silence…

'Huh? Why he didn't reply?' Xion wondered and tried to peek out through the coloured glasses on the door, but failed due to low lighting. 'Maybe… If I open the door just a tiny bit and peek out…'

Xion placed her hand on knob and turned it ever so slowly. When the door was opened to her desired gap, Xion peeked through and… …

"KYAA!"

Roxas suddenly burst through the door, caught her totally off-guard. Xion staggered backward, but Roxas doesn't seem to lose his footing as he continues charging towards her, both hands stretched out. Suddenly, the back of Xion's legs knocked onto Roxas's bed, caused herself to fall backward. Due to the shock, she stretched out and tried to grab whatever she can out of instinct, which happened to be one of Roxas's own out-stretched hand. In the end, the both of them fell onto the bed.

"A-Ah… That actually hurts….." Xion groaned in pain then opened her eyes, only to come face to face with a certain good-looking blonde, who is surely, on top of her.

"Ya… It did. But I caught you at last." Roxas said then opened his eyes, which was closed during the impact.

At that moment, both of their eyes made contact. Sky blue met deep sea blue.

For the next few minutes, none of them uttered a word as they stared into each other's eyes, mesmerized by the blue abysses. The moon casted it's light softly on the two teens, showing each of their different side of beauty to each other: their eyes glistened and their skin and hair shone under the soft silverish-blue light.

Finally, Xion was able to snap out from her endless gaze, but didn't break the eye contact immediately. She noticed Roxas is still above her, both of his hands placed on each side of her head, and his bottom body weight pressing her down onto the mattress. One thing for sure, she was trapped under him.

'Oh my… How did things turned into like this? I should tell Roxas to snap out of it. But… He's eyes…. OMG! What are you doing, Xion? ! Now's not the time. Did you even notice how close we are? !' Xion screamed in her mind. And it was true that their face is close to each other, so close Xion could felt his steady breathing.

All of a sudden, Xion noticed Roxas was leaning closer and closer to her every second that passed. The ravenette blushed crimson immediately at the increasing closeness. "R-R-Roxas. Wh-"

Then, his lips touched hers.

* * *

**I have two Cs for you guys and those are: Cliffy and Cliché. So cliché... Well... Sometimes I'm just not original enough. And I think this is the first cliffhanger I have ever written in fanfics. I think... *daze off* Oh! It is not. This is my second I guess.  
**

**Anyway, that's the end of this chap, Part 2 would be up in a few days and BE WARNED, it would be a SHORT chap, since the majority is already here in part 1.  
**

**I hope you guys enjoy this, plz review/fav/alert. They are my 'after-mission' treat. Just like a Sea Salt Ice Cream. *insert drooling face*  
**


	5. Night 14 (Part 2)

**Woo... I'm late, am I? Moving on.  
**

******I would love to thank ****TheSapphireRose, khdayskh1314, foggraven, Twin Judge of Gemini, PooperScooper000, Miwasaki Yuki rin, tsukuneXmoka and NeoKitty13.for the wonderful reviews to this story. **

**********Especially PooperScooper000, tsukuneXmoka, khdayskh1314, ************Miwasaki Yuki rin,** **********foggraven**, **********Twin Judge of Gemini**, **********NeoKitty13**, and **********************HeartsMockingjay (through PM) **for review the previous chapter.

******Next, I would love to thank khdaykh1314, foggraven, Hog s Head, Twin Judge of Gemini, PooperScooper000, ************tsukuneXmoka**, and **********************HeartsMockingjay** for fav the story.

**************Moving on, I would love to thank ********TheSapphireRose, khdayskh1314, foggraven, Hog s Head, HeartsMockingjay, ********Twin Judge of Gemini, PooperScooper000, ************tsukuneXmoka, NeoKitty13, and ExtremeRachey **for alerting the story.

**********************Last but not the least, everyone who continue to read this story. Thank you!  
**

**********************I'm sorry that this chap is short and I used quite a long time to post it. Worry for any mistakes.  
**

**********************Now, enjoy~**

* * *

**********************Urge for Ice Cream  
**

Chapter 5

Night 14 (Part 2)

Everything seems to be so normal at the start of that night. Xion met up with Roxas and Axel in the playground, only to find out the convenient store ran out of Sea Salt Ice Cream. So, without the depressed Axel, Xion and Roxas left to his home to retrieve some. Then out of fun, the two of them started to play 'get the ice cream loot', which was a catching game. It should have ended normally like all catching game; Roxas caught her then the game is over. Well… He did catch her, but she has never expected them to in such position and condition…

Xion lay frozen as she felt that pair of lips touched hers. They were so soft, warm and the kiss itself is so gentle, sweet and… felt so right.

However, it didn't last long. The kiss was so short-lived that Xion wasn't even able to react to it. She was still in a daze after Roxas's lips left hers, until Roxas spoke. "W-We should go. Axel is still waiting."

Now that she was snapped out of her daze, Xion looked back into Roxas's eyes, only to find out he is averting his gaze from her. Something in Xion's chest squeezed slightly. "Y-Ya… We should."

Without another word, Roxas lifted himself off her and stood back up to his feet. He turned to grab the ice cream box then said without looking back to the ravenette. "Wait for me at the porch. I'll be in the kitchen for a while."

Xion pushed herself up to sit on the bed, never once her eyes left Roxas's figure. She nodded but knew it had been gone unnoticed as the spiky blonde left the room right after he spoke, his back facing her all the way. She was alone in his bedroom again, sitting on his bed, her legs over the edge of it. The blush on her face had faded and she just kept staring at the opened door to the dark hallway, half-wishing Roxas would come back in. But 30 seconds had passed, and he didn't.

Xion let out a sigh then brushed a loose strand of hair off her face, hanging her head low. She was so confused. Everything happened tonight is just so confusing. Maybe the small peck on her forehead earlier tonight is just to calm her down, but the kiss just now… What could be the reason behind it? Aren't they only friends? Close friends perhaps, but still under the friend category.

Never once in her life she thought she would be kissed in such a condition, it's too cliché. Like in those sappy romance stories Kairi and Olette read and blabbered about almost every day and everywhere. Trip, fall, then kiss. Does such thing really did happened in real life? Well, it did happen to her…

'Oh God! Why does that happen? Why does it happen? Why? !' Xion touched her lips with her fingers, feeling her lips tingled. Her heart beats faster, so fast it hurts.

'Calm down, Xion… Breathe…' Xion told herself when she realized she can hardly breathe with her heart pounding so hard. She took a few big breaths in and out, finally able to control the beating speed back to normal. 'Come on… Roxas might be waiting for you.' The ravenette pushed herself up to her feet then exited the room, towards the porch like Roxas had told her earlier. On the way, she encountered Roxas, who just happened to walk out of the now pitch black kitchen.

"Oh. Come on. Let's get back to Axel before he is depressed to the oblivion." Roxas said then handed her a pack of Sea Salt Ice Cream. It wasn't as cold as it should, but at least the ice cream is still intact; it doesn't seem to melt yet. Without waiting for her to reply, Roxas walked to the porch then wore his shoes quickly. Xion mimicked his actions quietly.

Exited the door and waited for Roxas to lock it, the teenagers left the building and back onto the road. The whole journey back to the playground was quiet. Xion wanted to start a conversation, yet scared of how he might react to it. By the look of his behaviors after that unexpected lock of lips, she guessed he might need some quiet time to think. Just like herself.

When they reached back to the playground, they were surprised by what they saw. Axel was nowhere to be seen.

"Axel? Roxas, where is he?" Xion asked, scanning around the playground for her pyro friend. "Axel~?"

"I don't know… I told him to stay here just now. Axel! Where are you?" Roxas cried out, listening for answer but he received nothing.

Suddenly, they smelled something… familiar… Turning their head towards the possible direction of the source, the two teens saw grey smoke travelling up to the night sky. It was almost so well blended into the dark sky, they two of them might didn't even notice it if the yellow-reddish light below didn't shone onto it.

Xion was the first to speak, "Is that… Smoke?"

Roxas nodded slightly then let out a sigh. "Why do I have a feeling that this has 'Axel' written all over it?"

As if on cue, a red spiky haired man walked towards them, from the direction where the smoke is. Axel soon noticed Roxas and Xion were in the playground then greeted them with a smile. "Hey guys. You two are finally back, save me some problem to go fetch you two on my own for taking such a long time. Oh~ Sea Salt Ice Cream." Axel tried to take his share of ice cream but got swatted away by his blonde friend. "Ouch! What did you do that for?" Axel asked with puppy eyes while stroking his hand.

Being a best friend with him for years, those puppy eyes are immune by Roxas. "What did _you_," Roxas gestured to the smoke. "Do that for? What did you do, Axel? I know you like to burn stuff – because you're a pyro- but I told you not to burn things that will cause this much smoke before. We'll get misunderstood and maybe even arrested by the police or something!"

Axel dropped his I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about mask when he realized that Roxas knew him too well to get fooled by him anymore. He might as well just admit what he did, plus, his ice cream will definitely melt if he didn't answer sooner. "Fine." The pyro threw his hands up to the air, defeated. "I… Um… Just burned some empty boxes outside of the convenient store."

"You did what now? !" Both Xion and Roxas exclaimed in unison.

"Hey hey hey! I did that for a reason."

"Then what is it? It better be reasonable." Roxas said then crossed his arms.

Axel scratched the back of his head then answered, "For… For running out of Sea Salt Ice Cream."

Roxas would face-palmed his face so hard it will turn into a bruise if he wasn't holding a packet of ice cream in each hand. "What the hell, Axel? ! Just because of that you burned stuff? What if the store caught on fire or something? What if things got serious and out of hand?"

"Chillax, Roxy. What's with the mood?"

"It's because you did such a stupid thing when we're away. God, please don't tell me the depressing you earlier is an act, just so you can carry out your 'payback'."

"Okay~ I won't." Axel tried to take the ice cream from Roxas but snapped his hand back when Roxas's eyes snapped wide open in shock.

"What? ! Those are really an act?"

"Yup. You gotta say, I'm a professional." Axel lifted up his chin, proud of himself. "Plus, since they didn't provide us ice cream, then they need to do extra works. That's why I burn the boxes. I want them to have extra clean up. And don't worry, I burned the boxes in the middle of the empty parking lot without the workers noticing and even if there are winds to blow at the flame, it won't catch anything on fire. And they are a convenient store for God's sake, having no sea salt ice cream is no convenience at all."

Xion smiled then clasped her hands together in joy. "Oh my god, Axel! I totally agree with you for that! I can't believe the both of us thought of the same thing!"

"Really? ! This must be a sign that proved you really belong with us! Hooray!" Axel cheered, Xion joined in with him at the next second.

Roxas looked at his friends then let out a sigh, his frown turned upside down. They were so totally themselves. And Axel actually thought out carefully before he made his move on his 'payback', so he believed he can be forgiven for this time.

"Alright alright. You two calmed down. The ice cream is going to melt soon, so we better eat them before they did." Roxas said to his two hyper friends then handed Axel his ice cream. After that, they each settled down on a swing, licking their frozen treat.

For the rest of their nighttime, they chatted like the usual time. And since the whole 'Burn and Smoke' thing is forgiven and forgotten, Axel showed his custom-made weapon, which he named them 'Chakrams', to Xion. He even demonstrated how sharp the blades are on a strong tree trunks, inflicted numerous marks onto them. Afterwards, they shared their opinions on their favourite RPG games and also recommended their own favourites before they bid one another farewell when the clock strikes 3 am.

After Xion had successfully sneaked back into her comfy room, she off her lights then jumped directly into her bed, not caring that she didn't changed to a pair of clean nightwear. She was awfully exhausted that night, both physically and emotionally, but her mind still wandered back to the incident that happened in another bedroom.

She wasn't sure what she is feeling back then and even right now. There are confusions, yet she felt safe with Roxas at that moment, then again she was sure that incident should never ever happen between the two of them in the first place. Even if there are slight chemistry sparks between them, the fact that they only know each other for 14 days is an inevitable truth. It's too short for a real feeling to surface…

Xion snuggled into her comforter, curling herself into a ball. Despite the questions in her head, there's one thing she's quite sure of herself…

"I'm not ready for love… Not again…"

* * *

**That's all for this part 2. I doesn't feel so well today... So there's nothing to add here. Thank you for reading.**

**Plz review/fav/alert. They are my last happiness, if the world really end tomorrow. Hope to see ya again!  
**


	6. Night 27

**I am SO sorry for this late update. Argh, I started school and back in my hostel, there are no internet yet. So, I'm updating this using my school's PC. I believe this is my first time too. Anyway, continue on.**

******I would love to thank ****TheSapphireRose, khdayskh1314, foggraven, Twin Judge of Gemini, PooperScooper000, Miwasaki Yuki rin, tsukuneXmoka, NeoKitty13, SisterOfScarletDevil, HeartsMockingjay, and Takamira for the wonderful reviews to this story. **

**********Especially khdayskh1314, tsukuneXmoka, PooperScooper000, ************Miwasaki Yuki rin, ************************foggraven, SisterOfScarletDevil,** **********HeartsMockingjay, and Takamira** for reviewing the previous chap!  


******Next, I would love to thank khdaykh1314, foggraven, Hog s Head, Twin Judge of Gemini, PooperScooper000, ************tsukuneXmoka**, **********************HeartsMockingjay, SisterOfScarletDevil, LongStoryBro, Zeta's-Awakening, and Takamira** for fav the story.

**************Moving on, I would love to thank ********TheSapphireRose, khdayskh1314, foggraven, Hog s Head, HeartsMockingjay, ********Twin Judge of Gemini, PooperScooper000, ************tsukuneXmoka, NeoKitty13, ExtremeRachey, ********************************SisterOfScarletDevil, LongStoryBro, and Zeta's-Awakening** for alerting the story.

**As usual, sorry for mistakes and such. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Urge for Ice Cream**

Chapter 6

Night 27

Night after night passed by, like leaves falling from their branches, in the middle of a cold autumn. Now it's the official 27th night since a black-haired girl met the nighttime duo and a new friendship was formed. And it was also the 4th official night that Axel failed to show up for ice cream. And his reason was: His girlfriend, Larxene Ignis.

Xion Fair had only met that woman once. Her first impression on her was pretty, but then she changed her mind to deadly. Why is that? Well, it was their 20th night when Axel decided to bring Larxene out together for a small date. Xion had to admit that they do look like a good couple. They both have unique hairstyles, Larxene's cyan eyes matched perfectly with Axel's emerald one, like the beautiful lake and the lush green trees of an oasis or forest. And the both of them shared the love of owning custom-made weapons.

Larxene's weapons were kunai in cyan and yellow colours. She told Xion that she brings her little 'friends' everywhere, hidden in her purse, up her long sleeves and even strapped around her thigh when she wore long dresses. Xion couldn't help but thought Larxene as one of those undercover professional female agents. The blonde woman let her inspect one of the kunai and Xion earned a small, blood oozing red dot on her fingertip after she decided to touch the tip of the blade. She shouldn't have let her curiosity do that to her.

When you saw a woman with jaw-length blond hair which has two long antennae-like strands, with a temper that strikes like lightning (according to Axel), and carries dangerously sharp kunai anywhere with her, the word 'deadly' must be common for describing her.

In fact, Axel thought of the same as her, while Roxas said she scared him when they first met. It was the next night when Xion asked Axel about how his relationship began with his 'savage nymph', a title Axel gave her. It turns out they didn't meet in school or work; instead, they met at the arcade a year ago. Axel said that he saw a bunch of people surrounding her, watching her playing a fighting game, and she was good. After her solo fight finished, he challenged her to a duel, resulted a tie in the end. That's the start of everything.

The reason why Axel also thinks she's deadly (and like it that way) because she was playing hard-to-get and she threw one of her kunai at him (that narrowly missed) when he stalks her home. It took them a few months before they went to the 'couple stage', and probably up another stage in a few more years or so, Axel stated.

Time to go back to the present time. So, Axel wasn't able to show up for ice cream because of another date with Larxene. Roxas told her that they are having a movie night at Larxene's place because her parents wasn't home, and Axel would most likely stay overnight with her.

"I never ever thought Axel can be such a romantic." Xion said, eating her Sea Salt Ice Cream slowly.

"If you think they're cuddling under blanket while watching romance movie, then I think you're wrong."

"Huh? Isn't movie night supposed to be like that?"

Roxas shook his head. "I know Axel. He only likes to watch action, horror, thrill, sometimes gore, and adventure genres. So I pretty sure now they are watching one of those new action or horror movies. And both Axel and Larxene is no scaredy-cats, so I think they would be laughing at those characters when they died or something…"

Xion imagined the redhead and blonde sitting in front of a TV screen, laughing with tears in their eyes while eating homemade popcorn, pointing at those unfortunate characters who meet their final moment. "Hmm… It actually sounds like what those two would do."

"Told cha~" Roxas grinned then took another bite of his ice cream.

Tonight, they were in the playground. Each of them sitting on a swing, enjoying the night air and each other's company.

Xion turned her attention from her ice cream to the blonde beside her, who was looking up to the starry sky, holding the empty ice cream stick between his lips.

Ever since the incident on Night 14, none of them had talked about it. Well, she wanted to but Roxas clearly didn't. Whenever she tried to bring out the topic, Roxas would quickly changed or add a subject to talk about even before she could finish her sentence. She always thought that maybe he needed some time, but she was aching to know his answer. Why did he kiss her?

'Perhaps… I need a different approach…'

"Say… Roxas." Xion spoke after the last piece of ice cream was gone from the stick.

He merely 'hmm' back.

"Since we're talking about couple a few minutes ago, I'm curious… Since we went to different school, I don't know the situation at your school and you said you're not that much of a popular guy. But you still have the look and voice; I bet you have girlfriends before, right?" Xion questioned.

"U-Um… You really wanna know?" Roxas stuttered, his cheeks blushed a light pink, but Xion didn't notice it.

"Ah~ Come on. Do tell."

"W-Well… I-I… Ididn'thaveone." The blonde mumbled, hanging his head low in embarrassment.

Xion couldn't hear him. He spoke too soft and too fast for her to make out any other words other than 'I'. "Pardon? Louder please, Roxas."

"I said… Ididn'thaveone." Okay, it's definitely louder, but still inaudible.

"One more time, Roxy. Keep that volume but slower this time. So, what is it?"

Roxas let out a sigh then scratched the back of his head. "I-I… I didn't have one…" The blush reddened even more by the second.

Xion said nothing but stared at him. Really? Such a good-looking plus having a great singing voice boy never had a girlfriend in his 18 years of life? "You gotta be kidding me." The sentence came out before she even knew it.

"I-I'm not! None of them caught my eyes, that's all!" The blonde boy retorted, still embarrassed that they are actually having this conversation. "And how about you? You're pretty yourself, you must have a lot." He turned to look at Xion, guessing the ravenette would be blushing like him since now she became the star of the topic. To his surprise, what he saw was the opposite of what he thought.

Xion sat on the swing quietly, her eyes staring straight forwards, a slight scowl pasted on her face. This wasn't Xion. This wasn't the Xion he knew. Where's the smile? The curious gaze? Where was the bubbly Xion he knew? She never acted like this. Pouty, yes, but never this serious and angry-looking before.

"Xion? You alright?"

His words snapped the ravenette from her daze, but she didn't turn to look at him. "I'm fine, Roxas. Just remembered something unpleasant… And no. I don't have any boyfriend before."

"Huh? Really? Why not?" Roxas asked.

Xion snorted then said, "Isn't it obvious, Roxas? Who would like to have someone who likes to wear tomboyish clothes to school every day, flat-chested, and… well, not girly at all, as a girlfriend? According to a friend of mine, guys like girls because they are girly. If they want someone who is not girly, they might as well just be gay."

"Hey~ That's not entirely true. True that some like the girly type, but sometimes too girly is too annoying. And liking a tomboyish girl is no crime, nor gay stuff. And… Clothes are like book's cover, and we can't judge a book by its cover, can we? Um… I would like to put aside the second point if you don't mind and ya… You're not entirely girly, but that doesn't mean you're not at some point… Anyway, my point is that you're you and those guys are dumb for missing out such a fun girl. I bet you'll be an interesting girlfriend…" Roxas flushed a light pink at his last sentence, cursing to himself softly for saying such embarrassing stuff. Heck, he doesn't even know half of what he said! They just blurted out without any warning!

Suddenly, he heard someone laugh. Not just any laugh, but a wholehearted laugh from Xion Fair. "Hahaha. Did you hear yourself, Roxy? That was so not you. Where does all those wisdom came from? Hahaha."

Once again, Roxas blushed deeper. "I don't know! They just came out from my mouth! Argh. Just change to another subject already. This one had embarrassed me enough…"

"Hahaha… Okay okay. I'll change it." Xion said then thought, 'The first subject didn't go like I plan, but what Roxas said is so sweet of him. And at least the subject ends like how I wanted to: a chance to change to another subject.'

"So, Roxas… Why… Why did you kissed me back then? On the 14th night…" She asked carefully, hoping Roxas won't avoid it again like all the previous time. She wanted an answer, a real one. She **NEEDS** to know.

Roxas twitched at her question. "Oh come one. This subject is not much different from the previous one. But if you're talking about the kiss on your forehead, it is because you reminded me of my cousin wh-"

Finally, Xion snapped. "Stop it Roxas! You know which kiss I'm talking about! Why do you always avoid it whenever I wanted to ask you about it? ! Why can't you just answer me? ! Is it that hard? !" When Xion was having her outburst, she had stood up to her feet, facing the blonde boy while continue yelling at him. "Did you know how much it had confused me? ! Did you? !"

Roxas looked at her, surprised by her sudden outburst and all the questions that were thrown onto him. He knew it was guilt that was squeezing his heart right at that moment, and it squeezed even harder when he noticed a trail of tear running down the ravenette's face.

"Why can't you just tell me…?" Xion let out a sniffle then averted her eyes from Roxas. She just blew up in front of Roxas… She knew she wanted to know the reason so much it hurts, but did he deserve such a yelling? 'Oh God… What have I done…?' She sobbed then turned her back to him, she doesn't want him to see her like this, and she knew she could hardly face him after that outburst of hers.

"I-I… I'm so sorry, Roxas. I-I don't know w-what came over m-" Just then, she felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her ever so slightly until she felt her back made contact with his chest. She felt Roxas's steady breathing on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. It seems like he had buried his face to the crook of her neck. She could even felt his nose touched the short hair that reached that area, snuggled against her like a puppy would.

The both of them stayed in the same position for god know how long as neither of them talked nor pulled away. Finally, Roxas spoke in the softest voice he has, "Xion… I'm sorry… For what I did back then… I was… Not myself… And I'm sorry… For confusing you that much… Yell at me for all I care… I deserve it…"

"Why are you 'not yourself' back then?"

"I… I don't know… It just came over me…" Roxas moved his head slightly, but still buried it to her neck, secretly liking the smell of her hair.

"What came over you? Just tell me…" Unknowingly, Xion dug her fingers deeper into his jacket's long sleeves, in an attempt to keep Roxas where he was and not running away from this topic anymore. They're finally talking about it, she didn't want it to stop right now.

"I… It's just too hard to believe… That's why I don't want to talk about it… I want to know… Is it real or not…?" Roxas's arms tighten around the girl's arms, having a strange urge of wanting her even closer to him, scaring that she might disappeared into thin air if he didn't hold her closer… Tighter…

"Just say it out, Roxas… Don't hide it anymore…" Her grips tightened as well. The two of them was so close to each other, they could just merge into a single item like two cells.

She knew Roxas was hesitating, but at last, he answered. "I can't believe… Only been 14 nights… I'm… falling for you…"

Roxas stayed silent after the confession he made, waiting for his crush to laugh, pull away in disgust, anything. Seeing her unresponsive only made him anxious and if she did laughed at him, he guessed he deserved it. To develop such a feeling towards someone you only knew for 14 nights is just too… Unreal.

"I like you…"

Roxas gasped softly at her reply, and then craned his neck in order to see her face, which has a light blush of shy pink. "I like you, Roxas…"

Ever since the nights of the incident, Xion had pondered on her feelings for Roxas. From the day she met him outside her house's door to all the precious time she spent with him and Axel. She knew they were the one she was seeking for as her nighttime buddies, and they didn't fail her and even Axel said so himself on Night 14: She belongs with them. But whenever she was around Roxas, she felt something different from friendship. Xion has always reminded herself that she was not ready for love, but it was undeniable for that blonde. The kiss he gave her that night seems to be her wake-up call, waking up the feeling she tried so hard to keep in check, locked and chained away deep inside her heart, but he just has to loosen the chains and released it.

She likes him, and it seems like it wasn't going to change…

"Do you still feel the same?" If what Roxas told her just now was all true, then he must have think about the situation like she did during all those days, and probably he had found the answer he was looking for…

There was a short silence before she felt Roxas moved his head slightly. For that moment, Xion felt fear, fear of him pulling away then said he doesn't feel that way anymore, fear of losing someone she likes so much again. But all of those fear disappeared when she felt something soft touched her left shoulder where it is slightly exposed. Roxas had kissed her on the shoulder, near the nape of her neck, and the ravenette couldn't help but blushed brighter when she remembered the meaning of the kiss.

"I still do, Xion. I still do…"

With nothing but bliss and love filled her heart, Xion turned around then kissed Roxas on the lips. The blonde was shocked by the sudden loving contact, but soon relaxed and kissed her back. This time, the kiss lasted longer than the one they had so many nights ago. The kiss ended when they needed air. None of them broke their eye contact as they gasped for air softly, with identical tomato red blush on their cheeks.

"W-Wow… That was…" Roxas was lost for words.

"Amazing…" Xion finished.

The blonde before her smiled. "Minus that kiss in my room that night, I believe we have given each other our first kiss huh."

Xion smiled back. "I believe we had."

For the rest of their night together, Roxas sat on the swing with Xion on his laps. Once again, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, resting his head on her left shoulder while Xion leaned back onto his right shoulder. Both of their fingers intertwined with each other, enjoying the moment as a new couple.

"Xion, I remembered Axel has to go to Radiant Garden to meet an old friend of his on the day after tomorrow. So I was wondering… Would you like to go on a date with me that night?" Roxas asked, snuggled his face closer to the ravenette's neck.

"Oh? Axel has a friend in Radiant Garden? And… Sure. I would love to." Xion said.

"That's awesome. And yeah. If I remember correctly, his name is Saix or something."

"I didn't know Axel has a friend there before. My father's best friend and his family lived there. And I had to say… You looked a lot like Uncle Cloud with that spiky hair of yours." Xion giggled then moved her hand to poke at one of his spikes. "And he's a good swordsman too. Since you're quite interested in sword fighting, perhaps you can go ask him for a lesson or two, or maybe show you how a serious sword fighting looks like then give you a tryout."

Roxas smiled then said, "That sounds interesting. Next time, let's go with Axel when he needs to go to Radiant Garden again."

Xion smiled and nodded back to him.

"So, back to the date plan. The night after tomorrow, and let's go watch a midnight show in the cinema. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**Okay. That's the end. Thank you so much for reading!  
**

**Sorry. Gotta rush. Library is closing! Thx u!  
**

**Please review, fav, or alert. They are my grades!  
**


	7. Night 29

**I"M SO SORRRY! I'm so busy with college I can hardly sleep and breathe (not to mention starting to hallucinate stuffs...). I'm so sorry for not updating for... How many months already? 3 months, is it? I'm so sorry again. My college just ended yesterday, and I update this story ASAP with a of 8426 words. Hoping it might make it up for you guys. This is the final chap, with an epilogue later on.**

******I would love to thank ****TheSapphireRose, khdayskh1314, , Twin Judge of GeminiPooperScooper000, Miwasaki Yuki, , NeoKitty13, SisterOfScarletDevilHeartsMockingjay, Takamira, Zigbon, , and Bangarrang for the wonderful reviews this story.**

**Especially khdayskh1314, Miwasaki Yuki, , Zigbon, PooperScooper000, SisterOfScarletDevil, , and Bangarrang foe reviewing the previous chapter. I love you all!**

**********Next, I would love to thank khdaykh1314, , , Twin Judge of GeminiPooperScooper000, , ************************HeartsMockingjay, SisterOfScarletDevil, LongStoryBro, Takamira, The Trio of Twilight, , and Bangarrang** for the story. 

******************Moving on, I would love to thank ********TheSapphireRose, khdayskh1314, , , HeartsMockingjay, ********Twin Judge of Gemini, PooperScooper000, ************, NeoKitty13ExtremeRachey, ********************************SisterOfScarletDevil, LongStoryBro, and Symphonic Demon** for alerting the story.

**Just to be safe, here's a warning: Fighting is included in e majority of this chap and there are also some... um... Sexual harassment as well. Just wanna gave a warning.**

**I believe I have made you guys waited long enough. Sorry for mistakes, especially grammar. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Urge for Ice Cream**

Chapter 7

Night 29

The night has come. The first official date night for Roxas Ventego and Xion Fair. And everyone in the world knows that the first of everything in a relationship is the most special one in their love life. And so, Xion was going to wear the best attire she has for this night date.

"Hmm… What should I wear…?" Xion mumbled to herself as she went through her wardrobe. She knew she had to wear pretty for Roxas but also need to consider about the temperature of the night air and cinema in order to be comfortable herself. The ravenette looked around her clothes then picked a black layered skirt that reached her mid-thigh, with black lace decorated at the end of it. "Roxas has never seen me with a dress or skirt on before… This might shock him." She smiled then laid the skirt onto her bed before continuing to find the rest of the matching garment.

Finally, she chose a sleeveless white tank top with a single stitched silver butterfly at the bottom right and her only cardigan which is long sleeved and in a faded black color.

Looking at her clock, she realized it was almost time for her to meet up with Roxas before going to the cinema together. "Might as well just get dressed." Xion said then started to change her clothes. After discarded her simple T-shirt and baggy shorts, she slid on her skirt then tucked in her tank top. After she put on her cardigan (left it unbuttoned), she walked towards her full length mirror to inspect herself. The skirt showed the feminine side of her more.

Since she wore overall in dull colors, she knew she wouldn't be an eye catcher at first glance, but the colors fit her. Like how earth tones fit Roxas so well, and if Roxas judged her just by her clothes and looks, then that wasn't love, and Xion hoped he really love her for her.

"Come on, Xion… You shouldn't worry so much… Not all men are the same. Just get ready for the date." Xion reassured herself then continued preparing. In order to sneak out successfully, Xion placed her ankle length boots into a plastic bag along with her small handbag, she tied it close then tied a string around the loop. She walked out to her balcony and lifted the plastic bag over the railing, grabbing onto the string, she slowly lowered it down to the ground below silently. Closed the balcony door, Xion then climbed down the pillar like all the previous nights, but with a bit difficulty this time since she was wearing a skirt.

After she reached the ground, she opened up the plastic bag then wore her boots because she climbed down bare legged, slid the handbag over her shoulder then folded the plastic bag before placed it into her handbag. Since she was wearing a skirt, Xion had no choice but to exit via the gate door with the house key, and she believed her parents would be in a deep slumber by the time she came back, so she would be able to enter through the main door, saving her another difficult time of climbing back to her room.

Walked silently and carefully to the gate, Xion used her key to open it then pushed it gently, hoping it wouldn't creak. She stopped once the gate was open big enough for her to slip through and exited. She closed the gate as quietly as she can then locked it. When the light in her parents' room didn't turn on, she smiled happily then walked towards the destination where Roxas said they would meet up.

Just thinking about Roxas made her blushed like any teenage girls that was in love. 'I can hardly wait to meet him.'

Soon, Xion reached her destination, a public bench beside a lone street lamp near the street to the busier part of town. Since she didn't see a certain blonde anywhere near that area, she presumed she was early. 'Guess I have to wait.' Xion thought then walked over to the bench then took a seat, slid off her handbag, then placed it beside her.

'I wonder what movie he would treat me to watch. Could it be a romantic one? Or perhaps something action? What would we do after the movie? A romantic walk around town? Or maybe he planned something else…' Xion grinned excitedly. "I can't wait for him to show up."

"So do I."

Xion gasped as a male voice spoke. She quickly stood up and looked around; hoping to catch a glimpse of the one who had spoken just now. Could it be another drunken man? Or a party crazed teen? Or worse, a drunken, party crazed teen! Fear and slight annoyance filled her, why does such thing have to happen at such an important night? It was her first date with Roxas for God's sake! She really doesn't want another fight and fighting in a skirt is bothersome and hard too. Suddenly, at the corner of her eye, she saw something dark moved. She quickly turned towards her left then commanded, "Who's over there? I saw you, so you might as well just show yourself to me."

Just like she commanded, whoever that tried (and failed) to move away from her sight a moment ago decided to show itself to her. Xian heard footsteps echoing from a nearby dark alley, and then a human figure appeared, still hidden in the dark shadow of the night. Xion was unable to identify its look, except for its height. It was tall. Taller than her by one and a half head perhaps. "Step into the light."

Once again, the figure did as she said then walk towards where the lighting is better, discarding his cloak of shadow at every step. Firstly, the shoes came into view, a black with golden seam combat boot. Then the pants, a dark skinny jean with tattered design. Next was the shirt, also in dark colors, it was a T-shirt with a bleeding skull underneath a leather jacket. Finally, the face was revealed and Xion gasped in shock.

"V-Vanitas?"

A devilish smirk formed on the male's face. His golden eyes made eye contact with the girl's blue orbs, and he noticed her trembled under his gaze. He combed one hand through his spiky black hair while he spoke, "Nice to see you again, babe."

"H-How… Wh-What… W-Why…" Xion struggled for words. Numerous questions filled her head, spinning and stirring in her mind. She had to get one question out before the dizziness made her sick. "Why are you here?"

The black haired man snickered as he took a step towards her, but the girl took a step back as he did. "Really? That was the first thing you asked after so long of no meeting? Hahaha. You haven't changed much, Xion. Well… Maybe you did, physically."

When Xion noticed his eyes were glancing up and down her body, anger overtook her. That bastard of a man. "What else do you expect? ! A hug? Like hell I will give you any of those, Vanitas! Get the hell lost, I thought I made it perfectly clear last time!"

"Hey~ I did 'get lost', didn't I?" Vanitas said as he made air quotations with his fingers. "In fact, I was lost for a year. But you never said I can't visit you, so since I'm back for a few days, might as well just go and see my favorite girl again."

"Who said I didn't? ! I told you I never wanted to see you again! And I'm not your favorite girl!" Xion yelled, giving the male in front of her death glares.

"Ah ha~ You said you don't want to see me. But you didn't say I can't see you without you knowing~ You can't argue with that, Xi. I believe you know it yourself; All. I. Said. Are. True." Vanitas smirked, enjoying toying with the mind of the female ravenette.

Xion scowled as she thought about what he said. He was right. She didn't say he can't see her without her knowing. And she never thought Vanitas would actually found loopholes in her sentences! Why can't he just disappear and never come back? ! "I'm done having this 'chit-chat' with you, Van! Since you have seen me, then get lost again! Forever would be awesome. Go back to that Dark City they said you moved to. I have to meet someone later, and I really don't want to see you by then."

Xion said then turned her back to him, hoping Vanitas would just go away.

"Ah~ Of course. Wouldn't want to let your boyfriend see your ex now, would we?" Vanitas said, leaned onto the lamppost instead of leaving.

The black-haired girl flinched at his words before turned to face him with deep hatred in her blue eyes. "Don't call me and yourself that anymore. I told you we would have no relation anymore, not as an ex, not as a 'friend', nothing. Nothing but a stranger. So you just better be quiet and leave before I scream bloody murder."

Vanitas smirked on, showing no reaction to all her death glares and threats. He never attended to listen to her anyway, even back when they were still a couple. "Ah~ Don't be like that, Xi. I bet you wanted to jump right back into my arms ever since we broke up. I mean, how could you not miss being my girlfriend? You love it, you said so yourself. Or should I remind you again?"

"Shut up, Van. And just leave." Xion simply said and turned away again. She had no idea how she should fight back. What should she say to make Vanitas finally give up and leave? Roxas is going to show up anytime, and she can't let the two of them meet each other. But, does ignoring Van now would make him leave? Most unlikely…

Vanitas had advanced closer to Xion while her back was facing him, completely unaware of the increasing closeness as she was busy finding a way to make Vanitas leave her alone. "You know me, Xion. I don't shut up easily. But you always know how to keep my mouth busy, so why don't you just do that?"

Xion turned to face him again, and quickly took a few steps back when she noticed just how close he was to her. "I'm not kissing you, you jerk. But I think I have another way to shut you up, if you can't handle the pain…"

"Pain of what? I still remember that you can fight, Xi. But, come on, you can't beat me. So, why not just give me a kiss? You have always loved them." Vanitas said, took a step forwards then leaned down to her level, the distance between them was shortened again. Xion tried to move away, punch him in the face like he deserve or even just speak. But she can't. She found herself frozen under the gaze from Vanitas golden amber eyes, paralyzed her completely. She had loved that feeling years ago, the way his eyes can just make her freeze then melt into his arms. But now… It's horrifying and disgusting to think about it.

"Just be the little good girlfriend I know so many years back then I'll give you all the kisses, hugs and touches you loved so much…" Vanitas said, leaning closer to her as she stood motionless, quiet and still in a blank state. Suddenly, the sound of something made of paper hits the ground changed Vanitas's attention from Xion's lips to it. Not far in front of him, near the intersection of the road, stood a nicely dressed spiky-haired blonde with a shock on his face. Vanitas moved his eyes to the ground beneath the blonde's feet to find a medium sized bouquet of white and rare blue roses. That must be the source of the sound.

Vanitas smirked at the sight before him. "My my… Look who's here. My ex's current boyfriend."

Hearing that, Xion finally snapped out of her blank daze and turned around. A gasp escaped from her lips. "R-Roxas…"

Roxas stood there silently, the shock was still visible on his face as he registered in the scene in front of him and what he had heard. That guy was Xion's ex? B-But…

"Roxas… How long have you been standing there?" Xion asked, fear had tainted her voice.

"When he told you to act like your old self so he'll kiss you…" The blonde answered, eying the tall male.

Xion mentally cursed. Why… Oh why… Of all the talking and yelling occurred in the conversation between her and Vanitas, Roxas _just_ had to see and hear the part where she was helpless and Vanitas announce that she was his ex and all the things that she used to like back then. Why did Roxas just has to see the most easily misunderstood part? !

"Xion… He's your ex?" Roxas asked, surprisingly calmly but his eyes didn't leave the smirking Vanitas once.

Xion stayed quiet then nodded her head slowly. She can't keep this as a secret anymore. "Yes…"

Roxas shifted his gaze from the tall black-haired male then towards his girlfriend. "Then… When you said you don't have a boyfriend before and the kiss we shared are your first… You're telling me lies?"

Xion twitched at his question as she felt the confusion, anger, hurt and most importantly, the betrayal that was not only in his voice, but also in his eyes. Those eyes that sparkled all the time, those eyes that she love to forever lost in them, was now filled with so much emotion Xion was too scared to keep contact for long. But she had to, she had to fix this, the situation he saw earlier is too easily misunderstood.

"I know what I said, Roxas. B-But, there's a reason why I said those. Just hear me out, please… You got it all wrong."

Roxas shook his head, taking a few steps backwards as he did.

Xion's heart stopped beating at the sight. She was going to lose Roxas... "Roxas, please. This is not what it looks like. I'm sorry I lied that you're my first, just please listen why."

Roxas stopped walking but he still gave Xion a shook of his head. "You know… I wouldn't mind if I'm not your first of everything, I don't actually mind that. But…" The blonde made eye contact with Xion, and the ravenette felt her heart cracked. The hurt and betrayal in his eyes had intensified, so much it was unbearable.

"But you lied to me, Xion. And we promised not to keep secrets between the two of us… You broke it…" Xion's heart cracked once more.

"And I don't like people who lie and break promises." Another crack.

"I'm sorry, Xion… But I need to do some thinking… Goodbye…" Then it snapped, Xion's heart was officially broken into two. Tears started to flow out from her eyes as she watched Roxas turned and walked back to where he came from. Most importantly, away from her.

'No… This can't be happening… Roxas is leaving…' Xion shook herself out of the shock then ran forwards, calling out to her lover. "Roxas! Please, don't leave me! Roxas! KYA!" Xion yelled in surprise as she felt someone pulled her to a stop. She turned and just like she guessed, it was Vanitas who stopped her. Determination and anger welled up inside her as she screamed at the man. "Let go of me! I have to talk to him! Let me go!"

Vanitas snorted at her childish tantrum-like scream (in his opinion) then said, "You heard the dork. He needs to think and so I believe running to him would make no changes. Give up, Xion. It's clear as day that he's having second thoughts of being with you. He'll break up with you for sure."

Xion turned her gaze away from the golden orbs, murmuring to herself, "No… Roxas won't…" Soon, Xion found herself sobbing and she tried to choke back as much as she could because she didn't want to show too much weakness in front of Vanitas. But her mind was so focused on sadness, she didn't realize her knees buckled and she sat onto the ground, trembling as the tears refused to stop flowing. She never thought she would cry so hard again, and both are because of failed relationships.

The ravenette looked up slightly and saw the bouquet of roses Roxas wanted to give her. Blue roses… She had told Roxas before that they were her favourite and it was a shame they wasn't sold in Twilight Town. It seems like Roxas remembered and somehow able to find some just for her on this date of theirs. It was only their third day together as a couple and they were already in the danger of breaking up. How did things can get so wrong in just a matter of minutes?

"Roxas…" Xion whispered as she stared at the blue roses the spiky blonde must have tried so hard to find. And the first thing she gave him tonight was the revelation of her lies…

Vanitas looked emotionlessly at the trembling form at his feet before squatting down and placed a hand around her shoulder. "Stop your crying, Xi. I know you're hurt, but hey. You got me back, and I'm way better than that piece of stick."

That was the last straw. "THIS. IS. ALL. YOUR. FAULT!" Xion yelled then swung her right fist to Vanitas who was on her left, aiming to lay a sucker punch to his face. However, Vanitas was a fighter as well, and a better one too and his reaction was quick. He managed to dodge her incoming fist at the last second then jumped backward, up to his feet. Xion had stood up too after her fist met nothing but air, the tears had stopped flowing and there was nothing but pure anger shown in her burning eyes.

"AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ROXAS A STICK! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I'M IN THIS MESS! IF YOU HAVE NEVER SHOWED UP, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPEN!" Xion continued to yell at the man before her, the hatred she felt for him was so much she wanted to see his blood spilled. No… She wanted him to die!

"Whoa whoa whoa. Don't go blaming on other people. This is your own fault; you shouldn't have lied to him about us in the first place." Vanitas said while stuffing his hands into his jacket's pocket.

"I HAVE MY REASONS TO LIE TO HIM ABOUT OUR BLASTED SO-CALLED 'RELATIONSHIP'! I FINALLY FOUND ANOTHER ONE BUT YOU JUST HAVE TO RUIN IT! YOU'RE SO GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Xion let out a cry then leaped towards the black–haired male with her fists ready for attacks. This time, she was the one that made the first move. She swung her right fist again, aiming towards his eye, but was evaded by Vanitas's swiftness once again. Grabbing every chance she got, Xion quickly sent a hard side kick right after she saw the male dodged backward, successfully made contact to his stomach, knocking him back further but Vanitas still remained on his feet with both hands tucked in the pockets.

Vanitas let out a cough before he spoke, "Oh~ So you wanted to fight? Tsk tsk tsk. Violence won't solve problem, dear. Don't you know about that?"

Xion glared at him. "Oh. I know about that, alright. But it would solve my problem of you!"

Without another word, the female ravenette charged towards the male then jumped around a meter in front of him, ready to send him a drop kick. Vanitas, on the other hand, was not in a mood for a fight and so he avoided the attack one after another.

"So, why did you lie to him?" Vanitas asked out of boredom, dodged a kick from his ex.

"You know why, Van? CAUSE I WANT TO FORGET ABOUT YOU!" Another punch missed. "I WANT TO THINK OF ROXAS AS MY FIRST BOYFRIEND!" The next attack missed but one of her nails grazed the male's cheek, leaving a faint red line behind it. "I WANT ROXAS TO BE MY SPECIAL ONE! I WANT ROXAS TO REPLACE **YOU**!"

Xion knew she was only sending blind punches towards Vanitas out of rage, and surely the chances of inflicting serious damage to the male are slim. She wasn't even calm enough to think of a proper fighting plan. Tifa had only taught her _defensive_ moves, never _offensive_ moves. She learned some of the offensive moves herself by watching Tifa Strife practicing before her pregnancy (so that was a long time ago), and without a teacher's guidance, it would be impossible to get the moves 100% correct. And with Vanitas, who remained quiet after she answered his question, blocking and evading all her attacks wasn't really helping her either as some of the moves she knew are counter moves. Clearly, this fight was giving her nothing but exhaustion.

"Why won't you fight back, you bastard? !" Xion yelled then swung another punch towards his neck. However, to her surprise, Vanitas had countered it. He grabbed her wrist with his right hand, moved behind her then twisted it, earning a pained yelp from her. His other hand went to the back of her neck, pushing her forward until she felt the side of her face collided onto a wall, followed quickly with her body as Vanitas planned: Pinned her to the wall, with a hand twisted to her back. Xion knew right at that moment, she was trapped and helpless.

"Let go of me!" Xion demanded, despite the pain from her bruised cheek; she had hit the wall hard. "Let me go so I can kill you!" She struggled in his hold, clawing his hand with her free one as well as sending blind kicks to his legs. But Vanitas was a strong man, and he can endure all the pain. "Let go!" Xion tried to elbow his ribs, but the damage was small as she can't swing it farther than a few centimeters. No matter how many times she jabbed her elbow into him, he didn't utter any pained groan or even winced.

Suddenly, Vanitas used his left hand to grab her free hand then twisted it to her back just like her other hand. Vanitas pressed onto her body harder, trapping her hands behind her back without even the need of using either of his hands. So, he laid his right hand on her hip and another onto her lips, sealing them shut.

"Listen, Xi. I don't care if ya called me a bastard; I doubt it'll be the last from you either. But I'm kinda tired of you crying and throwing some blind punches at me just because you lost your man. I'm fine if you don't want to be my girlfriend again, but I'm here for something. And I am not leaving till I got them." Vanitas said right beside her ears before he gave it a blow, sending chills up and down Xion's spine.

'W-What? What did he mean by that?' Xion thought then mentally screamed when she felt a pair of lips landed on her neck. When Vanitas continued to plant kisses onto her exposed neck, Xion was screaming loudly and also desperately. However, all of her screams were muffled by Vanitas's hand. 'NO! STOP! KYAAA!' Vanitas had finished with kisses, but now was sucking on her flesh almost gently. He remembered all her sensitive spots and with each kiss, suck and occasionally a lick on those areas, Xion felt herself turning into jelly. Her mind went fuzzy, she was panting instead of breathing through her nose, her heart raced and her whole body refused to listen to her but instead, going limper and limper by the seconds.

Xion knew by now she was definitely, totally helpless and god, she was disgusted.

Normally, when someone is being attacked, they are given the choice to fight back or flee. And those who fought back would most likely left right after they had won. But Van was different; he decided to stay and harassed his attacker, a girl who attacked him for ruining her life. He was truly, a beast.

"STOP! VAN! PLEASE!" The ravenette screamed and begged but everything that came out of her mouth was nothing but 'hmm's. Suddenly, she felt something tucked her tank top out from her skirt then something cold snaked slowly into her shirt. "NO!"

To her surprise again, Vanitas removed his hand on her lips, but before she could even speak, Vanitas's own lips crashed onto hers. It was a force kiss and hard as well because Van placed his hand on her aching cheek, so Xion won't be able to move nor break the kiss. He parted his lips a few times during the kiss, but never once he asked her or forced for an entrance, perhaps he knows she would most likely bite off his tongue if he did stick it in. His right hand was placed on her bare belly, but it was travelling higher very slowly. He moved his other hand from her cheek to her left shoulder; his index finger hooked onto her black cardigan, pulling it away along with the strap of her sleeveless tank top and bra, slowly exposing her shoulder to the night air.

'STOP! SOMEBODY STOP HIM! ANYBODY! HELP ME!'

"PANG!"

"ARGH!"

'W-What? !' Xion felt the weight of Vanitas and both of his hands were suddenly no longer on her. Without the man supporting her up on her feet, Xion's legs buckled and she slid onto the floor for the second time of the night. 'What happened? Why does it feel so déjà vu?' Xion turned away from the wall and looked over her shoulder. Vanitas was a few good feet away from her, holding onto the back of his head with a pained expression on his face, hissing like an enraged snake. However Vanitas wasn't the only person on this street, someone else was here as well, and whoever that person was, they were near to her.

"Don't you dare touch my girl ever again, you sick bastard!" A male voice said and Xion smiled, recognized the voice in an instance.

"Roxas…"

The blonde turned to look at her when he heard her calling his name. His fierce eyes softened when they landed on her, but worries tainted his voice. "Xion, you alright?"

Xion nodded slightly. "Roxas… You came back…"

"And I'll never leave you again." The small smile of relief appeared on his face, but was quickly turned into a scowl when he noticed the bright red hickeys on Xion's neck and more than half of her shoulder was exposed. How dare he did such things to her!

Xion then noticed Roxas was holding something in his hands. In his right, was an old white umbrella that surely has seen better days. It was tattered in numerous areas and the piece of material that used to fasten the umbrella together was missing. In his other hand is a steel trash bin cover, with a small dent at the side. No wonder she felt déjà vu; Roxas had attacked Vanitas using a trash bin cover, the exact same thing he had done to the drunk on the 5th night fight.

"You…" Roxas switched his attention back to the man not far from him, the man that hurt his most treasured person, and he would make him regret for what he had done.

"You…" Vanitas growled again, his golden eyes gleamed like a tiger eyeing his prey. "No one messes with me and get away with it." Walking over to the dark alley where he hid earlier in the night, Vanitas pulled out a sturdy-looking crowbar. It was covered in rust (especially along the edge), but Roxas knew it was of course harder and much deadlier than his umbrella weapon.

"Knight in shining armor came to save his beloved princess from the grasp of the evil king, I presume? Tsk… How pathetic and suicidal…" Vanitas said as he walked away from the alley, his posture was relaxed, the crowbar screeched on the road like a banshee's scream.

Roxas gripped his umbrella and 'shield' tighter. "Since you know you're the evil one, then you better leave right now and leave us alone."

Vanitas smirked, "Because I know I'm the evil one, I won't leave without my prize."

The blonde scowled. "Then let's fight for that 'prize'. If I win, you leave the two of us alone forever. How about that?"

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get." Vanitas finished then dashed towards the blonde in full speed, caught him in surprise. Roxas raised the umbrella up and held it horizontally, just in time to block the attack from Vanitas as he swung it down with deadly force.

Roxas was a bit taken back by the sudden attack a moment ago, but he was glad to know one thing. "I'll take that as the sealing of the deal."

Both of the male pushed with all their might, none of them were giving up. Roxas growled then gave a final push with a sudden burst of strength, knocking Vanitas back but he recovered very quickly then executed his next attack. The black-haired male thrust the crowbar towards Roxas's rib, but Roxas able to hit the crowbar with his umbrella, changed its original target to the side of his torso; the crowbar grazed his side. Using this small chance, Roxas brought up his 'shield' then swung it towards the male's face. Vanitas was unable to react, which resulted with a struck to his cheekbone, sending him staggering to the side as well. Vanitas might have a better weapon, but he had two in each hand; perhaps he has a chance to win.

However, Roxas wasn't given the time for a small celebration because Vanitas recovered so soon as if he was never been attacked in the first place. Roxas just turned his body to face Vanitas, and not even in a second, Vanitas successfully hit his stomach with another thrust of his crowbar, knocking the air out of him. Roxas swore he felt that metal almost penetrated into his flesh, like those victims he saw in the 'Riley's Believe It or Not' book. He was lucky he wasn't going to be one of them.

The blonde staggered backward, but Vanitas continued his attack to the front of his chest with two quick slashes. The sharp edge of the crowbar managed to tear his earth-tone T-shirt slightly and he felt it dug into his flesh as well. To finish the combo move, Vanitas raised up the crowbar and swung it the side of Roxas's torso, so much force it sent Roxas off his feet and landed onto his side. He heard a scream before he hit the ground.

Vanitas was about to swing the crowbar down onto Roxas's head, but the blonde had noticed it and rolled away seconds before the metal crashed down onto where his head used to be. Roxas quickly jumped onto his feet and did a back flip, created a distance between them. 'God… He's good…'

Vanitas lifted the crowbar up and faced him. Roxas glared then stood his ground, readied his weapons for any unexpected attacks.

"Eat this, Van!" The black-haired male turned to see a girl in the air, aiming a drop kick towards him. The male evaded backward, thinking how pathetic her attack is. However, when Xion feet touched the ground, she leaped and knocked her head onto his stomach, sending the both of them crashing onto the ground. While all those things happened, Roxas was only able to watch with his mouth hanging open. This was the first time he had ever seen Xion fought like that! The punch he saw last time was nothing compared to this!

Xion quickly scrambled up to her feet then stomped onto Van's chest with all her strength. Roxas winced when she stomped the male twice without even giving that man time to breathe. God, those boots must have hurt a lot.

Xion was about to send a hard kick to his side when Vanitas grabbed her ankle then pulled, sending her falling backwards onto her rumps. Vanitas sat up then lifted the crowbar in his right hand. "Darn you, you freak!" Roxas rushed forwards then pulled Xion's away from Vanitas by her torso before the crowbar struck down, sending another loud bang of metal-to-road in the quiet residential area. Vanitas cursed when he missed.

Roxas pulled his girlfriend further away from the enemy before he let her go and steady herself when he believed they were at a safe distance.

"Oh God. I never thought you would do that!" Roxas sounded more like praising instead of scolding.

"Hey. I won't let you beat him up all by yourself! I wanted to do that too!" Xion said, dusting the back of her skirt. 'And I won't let him hurt you either…' The ravenette wasn't really happy that Roxas put her in the place as the 'prize' of the fight, but if winning means no more Vanitas forever, she was down to it.

Roxas smiled at her attitude. "Then, fighting buddy?"

Xion gave him a smirk. "Fighting buddy."

Vanitas groaned as he stood up, both of his stomach and chest areas ached. 'Damn those boots hurts like hell!' He looked up to the two teens and found out the both of them are in their fighting stand. Surely, they won't give up until one of them lost.

"Hey. Two against one? Don't you think that's unfair?" The black-haired male said, using this chance to catch back the breaths Xion knocked out earlier.

"One of us is a girl, just so you know. Plus, you're using a crowbar while he is using an umbrella. I believe those facts are fair enough." Xion answered.

Vanitas tsked then made a deal. "Lose the trash bin cover then, you take its place."

Xion gave Roxas a glance, asking him if he was okay with the deal silently.

Roxas returned with a nod then let the 'shield' fell onto the ground without a care.

Vanitas smirked. "That's more like it." He gripped the crowbar tightly. "Then let round two begins."

Roxas gripped the umbrella with both hands then charged towards him. Xion ran more to the side, away from Roxas, waiting for a chance for a side attack.

Roxas slashed at Vanitas one after another, but all attacks were blocked. Finally, Roxas succeeds to break his defense and Vanitas stumbled backwards, trying to catch his footing. Xion used this chance to attack. She dashed towards Vanitas then leaped into the air, balled up a fist then swung it down to his face. Like the previous fight, Van evaded it. Once Xion touched the ground, she sends a high side kick to his chest, inflicted more damage as she hit the same spot where she stomped him before.

Vanitas growled then threw a punch towards the girl. Xion dodged before it could hit her right in the face, grabbed his wrist then twisted it then locked it behind his back. However, Vanitas used the crowbar and blindly thrust it towards Xion over his shoulder. Xion yelped in pain when it hit her in the shoulder and unintentionally loosened her grip. Vanitas turned and gripped Xion by her neck, lifting her off the ground, a shock look on her face.

"I'm already sick of you…" Vanitas growled lowly, anger dripped in every word. "Get lost!" He exclaimed and tossed Xion away with a lot of force. Roxas saw Xion flew passed him before he heard a thud behind. He ached to turn and check on her, but this was a good chance to attack Vanitas. Plus, he knows Xion was a tough girl, she would be up on her feet in a matter of seconds.

Roxas charged towards Vanitas then their own weapon clashed.

Xion groaned in pain as she landed onto the ground by her side, she had scratched her arm onto the ground during the landing. "Damn it… This fight isn't going anywhere…" The fight has been on for around 10 minutes or so (she doesn't really count the minutes that passed), but Xion knew that it would take more than 20 minutes to defeat him even with the two of them fighting him. He was so strong… So far, she and Roxas had been able to inflict damage onto him, but there must be some attack that could hurt him more, enough to knock him out or make him surrender. And how dare he tell her to get lost when he was the one that should do it in the first place!

Xion pushed herself up and saw Roxas been hit by Vanitas's punch in the face then a kick to his stomach. Xion winced at the sight. Vanitas didn't use the crowbar because he wanted to prolong the fight, he enjoyed hurting Roxas, it was written all over his face… Anger swelled up inside Xion, she wants to see him dead even more now. The ravenette tried to push herself up so she could continue to fight Van. Suddenly, she felt her fingers touch something cold.

"Huh?" Xion looked down and realized that her fingers touched the trash bin cover that Roxas used earlier. "Perhaps… It might work…"

Roxas growled, dodged a thrusting attack from the crowbar and swung his umbrella towards Vanitas's face, which he easily avoided as well. 'Damn it!' The blonde swung again, the end of the tip missed the man's face by a mere inch.

Vanitas thrust the crowbar towards Roxas the next second Roxas swung the umbrella towards him. Roxas had held the umbrella with both hands, leaving his torso unprotected. Vanitas didn't apply a lot of force; the crowbar jabbed his rib, it doesn't hurt like the first time, but it still stung like a million needles.

Roxas hissed in pain then jumped back a few times on instinct, leaving a short distance between them. His cheek hurt, his stomach hurt and now his rib hurt as well. Roxas could even taste his blood in his mouth; he must have accidentally bit his tongue when Vanitas punched his face.

"That doesn't hurt much, does it? Don't worry, I'll hit much harder next time." Vanitas said with a devilish smirk. Roxas only frowned deeper. Suddenly, the both of them heard running footsteps towards them. Roxas turned to the source of the sound and was shocked by what he saw next.

Xion was running towards Vanitas at full speed with the trash bin cover held up to her chest like a shield. The next thing they knew, Xion collided onto Van for the second time of the night. The trash bin cover banged onto Vanitas's left arm and the side of his torso, and the two ravenettes fell onto the ground.

Xion quickly recovered from the crash and sat onto Vanitas's stomach while he was still stunned from the sudden blow. Holding the trash bin cover up in the air, she whacked it down without hesitation. Vanitas yelled in absolute pain when the steel (he's lucky the trash bin of the cover is cheap, thus the steel is thin) was bashed onto his forehead.

"OWW! WHAT THE HECK? !"

"EAT THIS, YOU BASTARD!" Xion bashed the cover down once again, ignoring another cry of pain from him.

"OW! YOU'RE CRAZY, WOMAN! AND YOU CHEAT! YOU PROMISED NOT TO USE THAT!" Vanitas yelled and tried to sit up. He failed when Xion bashed the cover down on his head again. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CHEATED ON ME FIRST! SO THAT PROMISE IS NOTHING!"

Vanitas winced when the steel hit his head again. "THAT'S IT! GET OFF, YOU MANIAC!" Vanitas sat up suddenly, caused Xion to wobble and fell off from his belly. Vanitas grabbed the crowbar which fell out of his grasp a moment ago and swung it down towards Xion. The ravenette yelped in surprise and raised the trash bin cover, blocked the incoming attack just in time. Roxas used this chance to attack Van; he planted his fist onto his face then another hard jab from his umbrella onto his ribs.

Xion quickly rolled away and got up to her feet while the two males fought, then readied her 'shield' for any opening for attacks. Her target now was Vanitas's head. Tifa had taught her the best places to hit as a defense: the nose, eyes, throat/neck, groin, and the knees. And through her own small research online, she found more areas to hit: the temples, chin, jawbone and stomach (not the belly, our stomach organ is right under the middle of the chest) so it hit the solar plexus. Someone suggested not to hit the forehead with a fist as the forehead is one of the hardest parts of the body, but she has a 'shield', so she guessed using it might help her. To summarize it all, the head/face has a lot of weak shots for attacks and so Vanitas will definitely fall down eventually if all the attacks from now on are towards his face and head.

Currently, Vanitas's back was facing her while he was busying deflecting attacks from Roxas and sent his own towards the blonde. The ravenette charged then bashed her 'shield' onto the back of his head, earning a shocked yell which also held pain.

"DARN YOU!" Vanitas swung his crowbar as he turned to face her, so fast she didn't noticed the thick bar of metal swung towards her. The shield of her hand was held above her chest, her unprotected waist took the hit.

"KYA!" Her legs buckled slightly from the pain of her waist, the grip on her 'shield' almost loosened as she stumbled away. 'GOD! That hurts!'

Roxas growled in anger when he saw Xion being hit, he saw how hard Vanitas had swung that cursed crowbar and surely she would get a bruise from it. He just hoped it didn't hurt her inner organs. The blonde gripped his umbrella even tighter then slashed it towards Van's head. He had noticed all the attacks Xion executed are towards his head, perhaps she planned something, or it might be just mindless attacks blinded by anger. Either way, he would follow her before he asked her himself.

Unfortunately, right after Vanitas saw Xion stumbling away from him, he had turned back to meet his blonde enemy. He noticed the swing towards his face and ducked it using his quick reflects. Roxas cursed then change his weapon back to one of his fists while his other gripped the umbrella. He threw a punch towards the golden eye, but Van dodged to the side and swung his crowbar towards him. Roxas might not be an experience fighter, but he got a good reflect. He avoided the crowbar just in time then skidded to Xion's side. Vanitas and him glared at each other, each of them gasping for breath. Their own respective weapon is held in the air, but neither of them was showing signs of attack. Roxas used this short moment to catch his breaths and asked his girlfriend.

"You okay, Xion?"

"Ya… Still stings but it's lessening…" The ravenette hissed, clutching to her side.

"You kept attacking his head. Did you plan something?" He murmured, hoping Van wouldn't hear their conversation.

Xion smirked then replied, "You're still as observant as I remembered. True. I did kinda plan something. I remembered my tutor told me some of the places for landing hits, face and head had the most spots."

"Really? So we just kept attacking there till he surrender or what?"

"Hmm… I read that a direct punch to the chin would most likely cause a knockout. We'll try that, but in order to get that direct punch, we have to attack his eyes first." Xion explained.

Roxas arched his eyebrow slightly. "I agreed about the chin attack. But, his eyes first? Why?"

"Eyes gave us sight, dummy. If we can make his eyes water or close long enough for one of us to get close to him, we can deliver the perfect knockout punch to him. Then we're done for the night…" Xion answered then stood to her fighting stand. The pain from her waist had lessened to a dull ache. She can continue to fight, and hopefully her plan worked so she can leave Van for good. "Just attack his eyes first, and then we'll see when the best time to give him that punch is."

"Kay. I hope this works."

Vanitas was the one to speak next. "Hey. You guys done your little chit-chat? I'm bored here, waiting for you two jerks."

Roxas scowled at his remarks. He was using the time to catch his breath and he said he's waiting for them? Heck, this guy only cares about his goddamn reputation.

"Oh. We're done. And you know what?" Xion dropped her 'shield'. "I'm going to fight without that."

Roxas gave his girlfriend a glance. Should he abandon his weapon too? If they are supposed to attack his eyes then his chin, that means they are just going to use their fists more. Plus, his broken umbrella needed to retire from being used; it looks even worse than when he found it beside the trash bin. "I'm not going to use mine too." Then, he dropped his weapon to the ground.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. They disposed their weapons? What are they planning? But hey, two people against one with a weapon sound good to him. "Whatever suits you, but I'm keeping my crowbar."

Then, both Roxas and Xion charged towards him.

Roxas threw a punch towards Vanitas's right eye while Xion readied to kick the tall male's knee if the blonde missed his attack, which he did. Vanitas simply dodged the attack by moving his head and leaped backward when he noticed Xion's attack at the corner at his eye.

The fight went on for a few minutes with both parties kept sending and dodging attacks. Vanitas succeed to strike Xion on her collarbone while she managed to throw a kick to the side of his torso. On the other hand, Roxas was able to land a punch to his face and another (sadly weak) punch to the back of his head. Van seems to be a little out of breath and dizzy from all the blows to his head, but he managed to stay conscious.

"Take this!" Vanitas strike his crowbar to the blonde's knee when Roxas charged towards him with another fist ready, knocking his balance off then planted his own fist into Roxas's face, punched the blonde away from him. Roxas groaned in pain as he stumbled and finally his knees buckled and he fell onto the ground. 'God! My nose hurts!' Ignoring the pain the best he could, Roxas tried to push himself up when he felt something rough and powdery under his palm. He grabbed a handful of the item and examined it. "Soil? What the? Why is it?"

Before he could even think of a legitimate answer for his question, he heard Vanitas's footsteps behind him. Took a quick glance over his shoulder, he saw Vanitas had forced Xion backed a few feet from him and now he is running towards him with the crowbar raised in his hand. At that moment, Roxas panicked.

'Oh my God!' Without proper thinking, Roxas quickly jumped back to his feet and faced Vanitas. Just then, he remembered what he has in his hand.

"Now, you take this!" Roxas (after making sure Vanitas was close enough to him) threw the soils in the hand to his face, aiming towards his eyes.

Vanitas didn't quite saw what was thrown onto his face, and the sudden pain from his eyes made him too busy to think about it anyway. "OW! What the heck? ! Ow! My eyes!" His golden eyes started to get bloodshot and watery, his vision got blurrier by the seconds. On instinct, Vanitas closed his watering eyes and rubbed them with his hands, trying to get the small particles in his eyes out.

"Roxas! Now!"

"Oh!" Roxas snapped out of his mini triumph and quickly ran towards Vanitas, his fists tightened, ready for the final punch. "EAT THIS!" He shouted then sent an uppercut to Van's chin.

"UGH! Vanitas groaned in sheer pain as the fist made in contact, sending his head back. The dizziness turned into a massive headache and his whole body went weak. "D-Damn it…" The crowbar dropped onto the ground with a clank, his limp body followed.

Roxas and Xion panted, refused to let their guard down just yet. When the man on the floor didn't even twitched after a full minute, the two teens relaxed their muscles.

Finally, the fight ended.

Roxas smiled in victory then turned to his girlfriend, who had the same smile on her face. He saw her let out a huge sigh of relief and he knew that she was finally going to be okay. Vanitas won't bother her anymore. She's going to start anew, this time, with him.

"Come on." Roxas said gently as he walked towards the ravenette. "Let's go for our date." He intertwined his fingers around hers lovingly then led the way to a special place.

Xion smiled then nodded her head, following the blonde as he guided her. When they walked past the lone bench, she quickly snatched her handbag (thank god it's still there) then walked on. It was finally over. They defeated Vanitas and taught him a huge lesson; hopefully he will keep his promise and leave her alone for good. She felt so free. She has no fear now. No need to scare Van would show up anymore. No need to fear that loving someone would only give her pain and betrayal. No need to remind herself all the bad things that happened to her.

She has Roxas.

Xion tightened their fingers together and smiled wholeheartedly at Roxas who also returned the same loving smile.

And he was all she needs now.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chap. Sorry for the lousy fighting scene (I'm new at that actually...). The epilogue would be updated before my next semester starts again, which is the early of May (having a very short holiday... So Sad...).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review, fav, alert if you can.**


	8. Epilogue

**I'm back! Woo... Have been busying myself with writing fanfic these past weeks. Hopefully they would make it up to you. I also wished to finish this fic fast, so yeah. I also have noticing some names disappeared from the list of thanks in the previous chapter. I have no idea why, but I'm sorry for those whose name disappeared. Just keep in mind, you're not forgotten, ever.**

**********I would love to thank ****TheSapphireRose, khdayskh1314, foggraven, Twin Judge of Gemini, PooperScooper000, Miwasaki Yuki, tsukuneXmoka, NeoKitty13, SisterOfScarletDevil, HeartsMockingjay, Takamira, Zigbon, xionhikairi, Bangarrang, and Sharkey52 for the wonderful reviews this story.**

**************Especially Miwasaki Yuki, ****************SisterOfScarletDevil, and Sharkey52 for reviewing the previous chapter! Heart~**

******************************************Next, I would love to thank khdaykh1314, Hog s Head, foggraven, Twin Judge of Gemini, PooperScooper000, tsukuneXmoka, ************************HeartsMockingjay, SisterOfScarletDevil, LongStoryBro, Takamira, The Trio of Twilight, KHWriter . com, Bangarrang, NightfallSky, and Sharkey52** for faving the story.

**************************************************Moving on, I would love to thank ********TheSapphireRose, khdayskh1314, foggraven, Hog s Head, HeartsMockingjay, ********Twin Judge of Gemini, PooperScooper000, tsukuneXmoka************,************ NeoKitty13, ExtremeRachey, ********************************SisterOfScarletDevil, LongStoryBro, Symphonic Demon, NightfallSky, and Sharkey52** for alerting the story.

******************************Thank you to all readers as well. **

******************************Sorry for any mistakes in the story. And thank you all for been here for this fic's closing. It's been a happy journey and I hope to hear from you again in my future fics & chaps.**

******************************Now I present you, the Epilogue.**

* * *

**Urge for Ice Cream**

Epilogue

Night 29 – After Midnight (Night 30)

The cool night air felt incredibly chilly at the highest part of town, and it was definitely much quieter and private too. Two people sat at the edge of the clock tower, their figure and shadow blended nicely in the dark; they were left unnoticed by any passerby way down below, yet again, none of them had a need to rise up their head.

A girl with short hair as dark as the night sky itself was nibbling at the tip of a blue coloured ice cream she held in her hand. The boy sat next to her has spiky blonde hair that seems to be defying the mighty gravity. He was eating an ice cream same as the girl's, but instead of nibbled at it, he eats it by small pieces, one after another.

Despite how dangerously high they were from the ground, none of them showed fear in the eyes. The two pairs of identical blue orbs are as calm as they can be.

Bandages and band-aids can be seen on almost every part of their body which wasn't covered by their clothing. A small first-aid box was placed beside the boy, as well as a small pack of ice which now had mostly melted into cold water. Those two items are one of the few things they purchased in a convenient store before their trip up to the clock tower.

The time the two teens spent on the clock tower was a once in a lifetime experience; the smiles on their face showed it all, despite the pain they felt when they were tending to each other's injuries.

"Hey, Xion. Would you mind telling me something?" The boy asked his companion.

"Well, that depends on what you're going to ask, Roxas." The girl –now known as Xion- replied.

Roxas finished the last piece of ice cream then questioned. "Tell me about what happened between you and Vanitas. I'm… curious." He tried to minimize down how jealous he was of Van in his voice. If Xion noticed it, she didn't say.

"It was… Back when I'm still 15, turning 16. It started out as a crush on him, since he was the popular bad boy in our school and well… He attracted me. One of my friends encouraged me to try to confess to him through note, letter, signs, anything. Sadly, I did. I told him I like him with a note in his locket." Xion stopped her tale when she heard soft chuckles from Roxas. "What's so funny?" The ravenette asked with a pout.

The blonde stopped laughing then said, "Sorry. But… It's just so… I don't know… old school perhaps? A love note in locker."

Xion blushed. "I-I know! But my friend said it would make me seem like a normal, girly and shy school girl, since I'm too tomboyish in her opinion. Anyway… I thought he wouldn't return my feelings, and it shocked me when he just barged into my class one day during lunch and said he accepted my 'adoration'. The relationship started there.

"It was sweet and loving at the early time of the relationship and after he graduated –he was a senior-, we only met up at night. I never told my parents about him, I knew they would oppose it since he was a bad boy. So I would sneak out at night to meet him; I always escape from my parents at that time of night. I believe when you described me as an 'escapee', you were right. Anyway, those nights were awesome with Vanitas, he made it so fun.

"Despite not been in the same school anymore, I felt our relationship is still working. But… During the early summer, things started to feel strange. Vanitas had rejected our meeting for the night for many times and he seems to be busier with his phone when we did meet up. I thought he was just texting a friend about school stuffs since college studies are hard. And how wrong I was…

"The summer almost ended when things finally got out of hand. Vanitas had once again rejected to see me, saying he needs to go to one of his friend's house for homework. I believed him that time. I have always love ice cream, but my craving for then actually started when Vanitas first rejected our nightly meeting. I just thought about eating something cold so that I didn't sneak out for nothing then I just got addicted to them one after another night of no meeting.

"So, that night, I sneaked out to get ice cream like the usual. I never thought I would meet him on the streets. He wasn't alone that time; he was with another girl, who looks a bit older than I am. Vanitas never mentioned he had a sister before, and by the look of how they hold each other hand gave me the answer: He freaking _cheated_ on me.

"I attacked him in anger, yelling at him about he cheated on me and such. The worst thing is that he totally ignored me, calling me a freak and told me to go away. Then, I yelled at him, telling him to get lost, out of my life and I don't want to see him again. I ran home after that.

"I never met him anymore, even during the nighttime. The last thing I know about him is when my friend told me she heard he had moved away to Dark City. It was a good riddance, but I never thought he came back after a year…"

Roxas scooted closer to her as much as he can then wrap his arms warmly around her, nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. He love to place his face there, he got to feel her steady, rhythmic heartbeats through her veins and also got to smell the amazing aroma of her hair. But, now wasn't the time to get lost in his paradise, he asked, "Why did he came back?"

Xion sighed, leaned closer to him before replying. "He said he wanted to see me. Then, he went messing around with me, saying I want to be with him again but I certainly am not. I kept telling him to go away, but his last few sentences made me freeze. That's when you showed up. And after you're gone, he said he wanted something and won't leave until he got them…" She gulped as shivers ran up her spine from the unpleasant memory. "Then he kissed me… On my lips, neck, shoulder… And his other hand… slid into my shir-"

"That's it! Stop, Xion. I don't want to hear it… I hate that situation happened. I hate it… I'm so sorry, Xion. I yelled at you without knowing your side of the story and… if only I came sooner…" Roxas said with hurt in his eyes. If only he came sooner… Xion won't have to go through all that stuff…

The blonde was snapped out of his state when he felt a pair of soft lips touched his lightly. "Xion…"

Xion smiled to him after she slightly pulled away. "No need to be sorry, Roxas. You came back, that mattered the most. You came back and saved me. Thank you… But, why did you come back? I thought you hate me after you knew I lied about you been my first boyfriend."

"I didn't go far. I kept on thinking about the situation and… us. When I heard you yell about you wanted to replace him with me, wanted me to be your special one, I just knew I can't leave you like that. I had a fight with my annoying 'demon side', but I won in the end. I'm not leaving you just because of some lies like that, especially when you lied to make both of us happy. When I reached the turn, I saw him pinned you to the wall. At that moment, I wanted to kill him so much… I knew I can't fight barehanded, so I ran to get that umbrella and trash bin cover then hit his damned head with it." Roxas explained, lifting the surprising light Xion onto his lap carefully, a journey down the clock tower is something he never wanted to experience in his life. And both Xion and himself were injured and in a slow process of healing, the bruises were aching dully and he didn't want to hurt Xion when he moved her.

"Really? I'm so glad to hear that." Xion said, clinging onto Roxas's arms that wrapped protectively around her.

Roxas kissed her on the top of her head then asked, "Xion, you said the nights with him was 'awesome' back then. How was the night being with me and Axel?"

"It was perfect. Absolutely perfect…"

Roxas tilted her head up then kissed her fully on the lips, showing her as much love as he can through the simple yet meaningful touch.

Xion smiled during the kiss and kissed back with mirrored love and affection.

It had been almost a month since the unlikely encounter of the blonde and ravenette. A friendship bonded from a certain ice cream. Love and fate that changed it to something more: A relationship of endless love. The relationship of perfectness that everyone seeks had come to them and it will never leave.

A month of summer is leaving, two more months to go, then the years to come. Surely, every day after this, would be perfect as long as Roxas and Axel are there with her.

Who knew her life would change so much, just because she was an 'escapee' and her urge for ice cream.

The End

* * *

**That's a wrap, folks. We're done.**

**Thank you once again for reading. Hope to hear from you in the future.**

**If you like it, fav, alert, review. Tons of love and thanks.**


End file.
